Killing Time
by Poisonous Slumber
Summary: Have you extra time on your hands? Here are some short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot to read.Crack,lemon, and some boy x boy included. M to be safe for later chapters. Seb x Ciel, Alois x Claude, and other suggestions.
1. Persuasion of Pink

Killing Time 1

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Persuasion of Pink

Elizabeth Middleford had always been quite the eccentric girl.

When she was little, she never really _could_ help being always on the go. Why sit around when everything was so exciting?

When she was little, it was cute of course- the skipping around, holding hands with Ciel, and blabbering about all the different colors she loved. Mind you, these discussions about her favorite colors involved all the colors she could name since every color she could think of looked so 'cute' and 'fitting.'

Ciel, just as young and willing to play around with his fiancée, went along with her blabbering. She might have been a little bit annoying when she claimed brown and dark colors were pretty- but as her cousin as well as future fiancée, there was no helping it. He would play along with it.

One chilly winter afternoon, Ciel had been sitting around with Elizabeth on the carpet by the fireplace. They had spent a good amount of time sitting and playing with one of the original _Funtomhive Ark_ toys, imitating animal noises and carrying on with other nonsense.

Elizabeth had, much to Ciel's surprise, not mentioned her favorite colors even once. Had she outgrown the naming colors games? Did she not find any colors appealing anymore?

Ciel found himself about to probe in her business-

Until she interjected him simply with,

"Pink."

_Pink?_

Ciel's tiny face twisted in confusion. He assumed she was going to start naming colors again until she managed to divert her attention from the wooden animals, continuing her train of thought.

"It's the color I've decided on. Pink."

"Decided on for what?" Ciel dared to ask.

"My wedding dress, silly! You know, when we get married." Elizabeth said a bit _too_ excitedly, putting her face a tad too close to Ciel. He didn't care much about personal space, but he could start now all thanks to Elizabeth.

"Why pink?"

"Why not pink?" Elizabeth retorted, bouncing some in her seat.

"You said pink isn't better than other colors."

"Well, it kind of is _now_."

"Why _now_?"

Elizabeth recoiled at his last question. Why couldn't she like pink more than other colors? Sure other colors were _nice_ and all, but ever since she saw that pink wedding dress in that store window, she knew pink had to be the color of her dress! She had given it thought –maybe not the most logical thought- but she was a mere child after all…

Red was the color of love! Madam Red wore red all the time, and she was around Ciel all the time…so maybe Ciel would grow out of the color of red? Elizabeth had been secretly panicking about her wedding dress color, covering up her indecisiveness about a color to choose while reciting colors to Ciel in hopes that he would speak up about his favorite color so she'd know what color to pick. To make matters worse, if she couldn't fully express her love for Ciel by wearing red, there was only one option left- wear pink. The alternative color of love.

"Well, I can't wear _red_ to our wedding."

"If you like red more, you're allowed to wear red."

"B-but…red is _Madam Red's_ color! I can't do that!"

"Sure you can."

"I-I…I just…"

Elizabeth could feel a choking feeling taking over her as she began to ball up her tiny hand…was she crying? She shifted her body away from him and got ready to use the other hand for chucking a wooden animal into the fireplace. She really didn't care about which stupid wooden animal was about to have the worst day yet, but someone was going to get chucked for sure as she blindly reached back for an animal-

"Elizabeth." Ciel whispered in a small voice.

"Why can't I just wear _pink_?" Elizabeth whimpered, shifting back to face him.

Tears were welling up on her face too quickly for her to be able to distinguish exactly what on earth Ciel had replaced her balled up fist with. She dropped her other hand to her side and peaked at the blurry wooden creature- no, _creatures_ – that were in her hand. Two elephants, one pink and one blue to indicate the different genders.

"Ciel?"

"You would look pretty in any color, but you know what?"

"…What?" Elizabeth managed to mumble through her sniffling.

"Pink suits you more than anyone else."

Elizabeth's eyes later stung from crying once again over something so small, yet…

Pink was her only favorite color from now on.


	2. Favorite Flavor

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Alois x Claude. Be warned, there is lemon. (As if the title of this chapter didn't prepare you for something dirty.) Major OOCness here, by the way.

Favorite Flavor

Alois Trancy was unhealthy.

Sure he was young, and his metabolism worked overtime to keep undesirable weight off his body, but that didn't stop him in the least from eating unhealthy foods galore. If it weren't for his nit-picky butler Claude not only reminding him to brush his teeth –naturally he did that for him, which was besides the point- Alois's teeth would have surely rotted to the core by now.

Claude however, was only his butler. And as his butler, he was not in any position to do more than assist and make suggestions to Alois. This meant no refusing orders from Alois, regardless of how frivolous they were.

For example, Alois's order to be taken to the beach.

Alois had never liked to swim nor be around many people at once – such things disgusted and amused him all at once. It made Claude a tad worried as to what Alois was scheming-whatever it was, it couldn't as usual, be good.

Just as Claude's luck would be with Alois sitting shot-gun in the car, Alois stuck his head repeatedly out the window in spite of Claude whenever he warned Alois that he would receive ear infections later as a result if he continued. Then, Alois began to whine about being thirsty-overly dramatic of course, by nearing attempting to strangle himself with the excess seatbelt if Claude didn't hurry up.

"I'm _so_ thirsty, Claude!"

"We're coming up on a small store, please try to be patient."

"I don't want a plain drink though."

"Pardon?"

"We're at the beach, Claude! I want to have something I can't get at home. Like…ice cream."

"Please try to understand that you may have ice cream at home whenever you please-"

"Claude, get me some damn boardwalk ice cream_. Now."_ Alois growled and turned to dig his nails into Claude's shoulders to emphasize his point.

"...Of course, but you should know that most boardwalk ice cream is frozen custard so-"

"Claude."

"Of course."

And so Claude remained silent for the rest of the short drive to the boardwalk. Alois ignored him in response, doing the next most annoying thing in the car- repeatedly playing with the window buttons.

Claude _would_ have suggested he stop-but he didn't. Alois eventually gave up with the buttons after seeing a lack of response from Claude.

Once actually walking down the boardwalk- Alois skipping with Claude following behind- Alois pointed out nearly every frozen custard shop before deciding. Besides the girl behind the counter giving Alois a few wary glances, Alois continued to bounce on his heels until Claude had taken his usual stance next to him as a butler. The girl averted her gaze elsewhere as Claude walked closer.

Maybe he was a _little_ bit intimidating to look at…

"Uh...Um...What can I get you sir…?" The girl stuttered nervously, Claude practically hovering over the countertop.

"I'd like a large cone of vanilla _ice cream_." Alois giggled, leaning over the countertop and wiggling his rear teasingly in the air.

"Oh, that'll be," the girl tapped furiously at the cash register's buttons, finally struggling to produce the right amount, "-four fifty. Cash or-"

"Credit card." Claude intercepted, reaching a metallic credit card to the young girl, who looked absolutely lost up to this point.

The girl slid the card obediently, handed the card back to Claude then handed over the large cone of vanilla frozen custard to Alois- who of which pointed out loudly that Claude was his butler right as they started to make their way back to the car. Claude didn't react to this sort of thing- it was only Alois's nature to tease and humiliate others.

"Claude, I was wondering…could we sit down somewhere and eat?" Alois asked while skipping as he ate.

"There isn't time. We need to be back to the manor in time for dinner, which requires us to leave now."

Barely a mile from the parking lot, Alois slowed down and quit skipping overall. His _ice cream_ was melting, to top things off for the evening.

"Claude, my ankles are killing me and my feet hurt…"

"Would you prefer I carry you to the car?" Claude asked in his usual tone, making it easy to misinterpret his jokes from seriousness.

"Yeah…" Alois whined as he slumped over and nearly let go of his ice cream.

Claude maneuvered Alois over his shoulder without letting his frozen custard spill, one half of Alois bent over his shoulder and the other half of Alois left to slightly dangle. Alois held on tight to his ice cream, bouncing occasionally as Claude walked to the car. Once at the car, Claude opened the trunk and sat Alois down to inspect his feet.

"You're not going to chop off my feet are you?" Alois panicked in an almost hysterical voice.

"Your feet might be aching because of the skipping, so I'm just checking-"

"I want to go home _now_!" Alois began to cry, flopping back onto the rough carpeting of the car.

Claude quietly adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose and ignored the sobbing. Alois really knew how to make things difficult.

"Alois, please look at me." Claude whispered, hovering over Alois for a short while.

Alois looked him, rubbing his free hand over his face. All that sobbing had worn him out, stinging his eyes in the process.

"Please allow me to make sure your feet are okay and then we will drive back to the manor."

"Promise?"

"I promise that is all."

Alois sat up and allowed Claude to resume inspecting his feet. In the process, the annoying knee-highs that Claude struggled to get him into every morning were really getting in the way so he removed those. Next Claude checked over his ankle by tilting it around until Alois jolted up and clutched his hands roughly to Claude's shoulders-he had probably triggered something.

"That hurts, that hurts! Make it stop, Claude!" Alois yelped, painfully jerking his leg back to his chest.

Claude let his ankle slip out of his grasp, adjusting his glasses quietly again.

"I apologize; I hadn't intended to hurt you."Claude said quietly, trying to poke his face closer to the now curled up position of Alois.

Alois shoved him once away mumbling 'no', and then repeatedly shoving him away again until he stopped even talking to Claude.

Had Claude been a little too rough with Alois? Maybe he showed the slightest signs of spitefulness when it wasn't the best time, such as now. He didn't mean to hurt Alois after all…

"Alois." Claude whispered, closing the trunk door behind him as he crawled in next to Alois.

Alois didn't peak. He wouldn't do much more than sob some more, so Claude turned his back to the trunk door and placed his arms around Alois. This way Alois was trapped within his arms.

"I hate you." Alois choked, balling up the material of Claude's shirt in his tiny fist.

Claude remained quiet, waiting for Alois to calm down and give in. Eventually he'd have to since Claude had him trapped and the only other way out of the car was through a front door…

"I hate you _so_…_so much_." Alois whimpered, dropping his head to Claude's chest.

Claude placed his head on top of Alois's; calmly embracing this odd moment-he would probably never live to do such a thing again, anyway. The sobbing and sniffling had faded over in a matter of minutes which left the car dead silent.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you get ice cream- or whatever that _frozen custard_ shit is, anyway?" Alois mumbled while nuzzling his head into Claude's shirt- it smelled funny now with a nice wet spot from Alois's tears.

Claude almost could have found this nuzzling into his chest adorable, except for the part where Alois also rubbed his saliva and snot right into Claude's nice shirt. Alois even purposefully created these nice little saliva spots directly on the breast area of his shirt- and he'd be damned if it didn't make him look like he had been lactating through his shirt.

Claude had to put a stop to this intimacy soon. It was unnatural, uncalled for, and strictly off-limits in their master to butler relationship. It wasn't like there was anyone to call them out if they _did_ do something but…now was not the place or time to get carried away with something as scandalous as that, even as Alois's tongue was probing at the false 'lactating' spots on Claude's chest…

"Alois." Claude said sternly, sitting up straight and firmly forcing Alois to do the same.

"_What?_ Can't you see I'm trying here? I mean…geez; you didn't give me much to work with…"

"What are _you_ trying to do? As your loyal butler, I'm trying to comfort you-"

"That's such bullshit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have been trying to give me hints all day, and the _one_ time I act you push me away!"

"If you are suggesting that I have been hinting to what I believe you are hinting, I must inform you that you are wrong."

"Don't play around with me; I know you've been up to something! Why else would you take me to the beach- just us two, then buy me ice cream to eat on the way home and not here? Why were you in a rush to get to the car, huh? Don't tell me you weren't trying to spend more time with me, Claude!"

"I truly wasn't planning to, I can assure you-"

"That's a lie. I know you try to be around me when you can. I know you even tried to spy on me when I was with my uncle!" Alois spat out quickly, so sure that he had all the pieces together.

Alois pulled Claude toward him with the one balled up hand of his shirt's material and moved his face dangerously close. Alois's eyes darted back and forth, following Claude's.

"Claude, I order you to take advantage of me. I want you to do _it_ with me, here and _now_." Alois barked, suddenly gathering up the energy to force Claude's back against the trunk door as well as park himself on top of him in the process.

Claude quietly adjusted his glasses once more, quickly analyzing the situation.

The trunk door wasn't entirely tinted, which meant a lack of privacy. Alois was on his lap, so moving him could be an issue. If Alois had to be moved, he would spill his ice cream for sure since he hadn't been paying mind to it for a while.

And worst of all, it was on order. Claude couldn't avoid orders unless they harmed Alois in some way, but by now Alois wouldn't be hurt by doing _that_ sort of thing- grossly put, having done _it_ so many times with his 'uncle' probably left him prepared to-

No, no, no. Claude Faustus was a loyal butler who would not jeopardize his master on purpose, and this was no excuse. Sure he _might_ have pondered in thought for a mere moment or so in the past how good Alois could have been to keep luring in his 'uncle', but…that was strictly the past.

"Dinner at the manor is at-"

"_Claude, just hurry up._" Alois groaned through his teeth, making a point of grinding against Claude's front.

Claude sighed-all hope really had been lost at this point. It was a waste to continue fighting Alois if he was going to keep going regardless of what Claude argued.

"Alois, your ice cream," Claude pointed out while Alois ignored said item.

"Claude. Claude, Claude, Claude, _Claude_." Alois mumbled as he tested pressing his lips against Claude's neck and face.

In response, Claude twisted his face in distaste. Pressing kisses over the face was taking up quite a bit of time, and allowed, Claude would have preferred to avoid taking his sweet time. Claude used one hand to grasp Alois's face and guide him into an actual kiss- his tongue sweeping the inside of Alois's mouth carefully rather than sensually. Alois groaned again, trying to overpower Claude's tongue in hopes of turning it back to something more sensual, but again no luck.

"Alois, hold on to my shoulders." Claude directed him after cutting the kiss off short.

Alois rolled his eyes and stood up a little as he tried to grip his shoulders. The least Claude could do if they were going to have sex was enjoy it, right? Not that Alois was personally enjoying the slow pace, but Claude would make up for it later, surely.

Claude quickly unbuttoned Alois's booty shorts and then his own pants, lowering Alois atop of him carefully. Next he slid one hand around to remove Alois's and his boxers, and the other hand to gently direct Alois down properly. Alois barely had time to judge the size of Claude, only leaving him to feel the instead sharp pain of Claude entering.

"_Claude_." Alois groaned through his teeth-even if he was rushing the least Claude could do was lubricating…geez.

"My apologies." Claude noted, putting both hands on either side of Alois's waist and beginning to move him slowly.

Alois arched some, his shoulders hunched up tightly and his chest shaking a little. Claude began to almost pull Alois entirely off him, leaving only his head to tease Alois for more before sliding him back again in a cycle.

"Claude…my ice cream…or whatever the fuck it…is…I can't hold onto it and…at the same time…" Alois gasped between the moaning and whining of Claude's name ripped from the back of his throat.

Claude stared at Alois's hand in which he held the cone of melting ice cream, his eyes curiously following the trail of dripped white liquid onto Alois's shirt. If he hadn't been foolishly caught up in the moment, Claude would not have leaned over and licked at the ice cream spot.

"Ah, Claude…could you lick right- _ahh..._Claude!" Alois's once whimpered progressed in a matter of milliseconds to a loud moan for more as Claude carefully flicked his tongue over Alois's two now beautifully pink nubs while continuing to maneuver Alois in the riding motion.

Claude had officially become caught up in this façade, somehow finding himself enjoying Alois riding him and producing such pretty noises at the same time. Of course at the back of his mind, it wasn't like he didn't know how much trouble this would cause if they were caught or how painful the ride back to the manor would be afterwards. Now was now, and an order was an order.

"Claude, I-I think I'm going to…come…so please…let me-"

Claude quickly and skillfully moved one hand over Alois, stroking him on beat and continuing the movement of Alois. Claude would never admit it, but he was just a _bit_ too good at this, especially if Alois was already so close in such a short span of time-

"Claude!" Alois yelled out, putting a death-grip on Claude's shoulders while arching his back as much as his anatomy would allow.

Alois tightened up immediately and firmly clenching Claude mid-motion- he couldn't hold back anymore. A pearly string jetted right at Claude's shirt, giving him one more reason for the evening to clean his shirt. Alois loosened his grip a tad but continued to ride out the remains of his orgasm atop Claude-whom simply in response took no time cleaning up Alois immediately after finishing.

Alois had calmed down quite a bit after and lazily lounged in his front seat while finishing off his cone. Claude straightened up his attire to the best of his ability and resumed his spot at the wheel.

Luckily, Alois managed to stay quiet about it as they started on their way back to the manor. Claude could have been fooled that Alois had quickly moved on and totally forgotten about having sex with Claude, had Alois not persisted with his antics-

Trapping Claude right as they entered the Bay-Bridge Alois snuck his head down to Claude's unsuspecting crotch and buried his head away. Claude jerked his body away in his seat, trying to ignore Alois and whatever else he could be plotting.

"You know Claude, I'm still thirsty."

/And that folks, is how not to write a lemon, drabble, and fluff all in one. It's my first lemon scene and…the transition was terrible…

When I read it over it didn't make sense for Alois to be thirsty and then ask for ice cream...especially when they were first mentioning drinks…so…just go with it. /


	3. Loathing Dogs

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Loathing Dogs

Sebastian Michaelis hated dogs.

Sure Ciel didn't pay mind to the perfection Sebastian withheld in nearly every challenge given, but he most definitely paid attention to his one and only flaw that somehow no matter small it was, it came right around to throw Sebastian off.

"Sebastian, come here."

Bringing forth the cart of sweets and tea for Ciel's afternoon snack, Sebastian perked his head up. A smirk naturally planted itself on his face as he came forth to face Ciel seated behind his large wooden desk.

"What may I help you with, young master?" Sebastian asked while placing his hand over his chest obediently, ready for the next obstacle that might be thrown at him.

"Elizabeth was talking with me yesterday, and we agreed upon buying a dog."

_Hold on one second, did the young master just…_

Sebastian blinked, his smirk wiped clean off his face.

"Pardon?"

"Elizabeth and I are buying a _dog_. You know, starts off as a puppy, slobbers all over the place, rolls around in dirt," Ciel smugly continued, well aware of Sebastian's reaction.

And maybe not the reaction he had hoped to win, but pleasing enough to rub it in Sebastian's face later-

Sebastian's eye twitched. The rest of his face was empty, but that eye twitch was just…victory for Ciel.

Why on earth had Sebastian despised dogs so much was a good question…

_[Flashback to Sebastian's Childhood]_

"_Lucifer, get down here right now!" A shrill yet very motherly voice called out from a lower level of the house, which meant that she was probably at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him at the bottom at the steps._

_Was he in trouble again? He hoped he could work out whatever it was before his father got home, or else things would be _really _ugly then._

_He sprinted down the stairs as fast as his tiny adolescent demon legs could carry him. As expected, his mother was waiting for him at the bottom._

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Lucifer, how many times have your father and I warned you about forgetting to walk Cerberus? He goes and terrorizes the neighbors when he doesn't get walked. You know how your father and I feel about that."_

"_Wait, doesn't he terrorize the neighbors regardless of whether or not I walk him?"_

"…"

"…_He terrorizes me too, you know."_

"_Oh, don't be silly. He loves you very much, he just has an odd way of…showing it. He's an animal, remember."_

"_That's a monster, mother."_

_His mother pouted, her hands balled up into fists and placed on either side of her hips expectantly._

"_Give him a chance, Lucifer. We've only had him for a hundred or so years."_

"_Uh…that's a pretty long time. Shouldn't he know better?"_

"_He's still a puppy."_

"_What the...how long does this thing live?" He exclaimed, raising his hands up to emphasize his point._

"…_Just take out Cerberus before your father gets home-"_

_Both his mother and him turned their heads sharply-that jingling at the door meant one thing that he knew too well. Father was home._

_His mother dashed to the door, putting on the sweetest smile to greet father. Meanwhile, he carefully attempted to sneak out the back to hurry up and walk that damned three-headed mutt._

"_Lucifer."_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, regretting the quick pivot around on his heel to face his father._

"_Yes?"_

"_I saw something quite interesting on the way home, and I think you'd be interested."_

"_Oh, that's great…but I have to go take out the trash right now. Can you tell me later…?" He asked, turning his body in preparation to make a run for it._

"_Lucifer."_

"…_Yes, father?"_

"_You didn't walk Cerberus, did you?"_

"…_No."_

"_Lucifer, I'm giving you five seconds to go walk him."_

"_B-but…father, he tried to eat me last time. A-and…he used me as a chew toy. Can't I do it later…?"_

_Much regretting having to be his honest self, he was very much the victim of his own pet. He couldn't honestly interact with Cerberus without it trying to maul him!_

"_If you don' go walk him, you'll be grounded for a year."_

"_But father-!"_

"Lucifer._"_

_Body slumped over in defeat; he treaded his way out into the backyard with what must have been Hell's biggest collar. Daring to call out Cerberus, that twisted excuse for a puppy sent the entire cul-de-sac rumbling as it charged at him and spilling out gross amounts of slobber from each head in the process._

_Cerberus's heads looked far from goofy even still as puppy. The tough, black, leathery-like pelt on it rippled, which somehow disturbed him-how on earth did even supernatural puppies end up ripped?_

_Some things would never make sense._

"_Cerberus, let's just take it easy this time…this is your collar…and here's your leash-Cerberus!" He scowled loudly as the beast waited perfectly until he had added both the collar and leash to yank the adolescent demon around like a ragdoll, his body uncontrollably being yanked and dragged through the air by an incredible force._

_He vowed to never put up with any sort of dog again._

_[End of the Flashback]_

"Sebastian!" Ciel said a bit louder this time, snapping his fingers as well to knock Sebastian out of his daze.

"No."

Ciel this time blinked with an empty expression.

"What was that?"

"The Phantomhive estate is _not_ suitable for a _dog_." Sebastian said loudly, making a large 'X' signal with his arms.

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian, who clearly was far behind of that joke.

"That was a joke, Sebastian."

Sebastian tilted his head and quickly recovered with the fakest smile.

"But of course."

_This contract will not end soon enough._


	4. Tongue Curious

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Slight Sebastian x Ciel. (I think it seems more like an odd fetish Sebastian's got going on here…)

Tongue Curious

Sebastian had been alive for hundreds of years, dwelling about in-between both Hell and earth. _Never_ had he discovered such an intriguing human organ.

It was true that Sebastian loved cats and all felines alike-the fine pelts that they possessed were only the finest and their paws…those perfectly shaped claws and deliciously pink soft pads under their feet were to die for…

But speaking of deliciously pink parts of the body…Sebastian had recently discovered an all time favorite organ. It was a ripe, beautifully ripe pink tongue that Sebastian knew all too well he could never claim.

For this beautifully pink tongue that danced around all day, testing nothing but the finest prepared foods belonged to none other than Ciel.

As a mere-or one _hell_ of a butler, rather- Sebastian could not help but feel taunted by the involuntary movements of the tongue whenever he spent time completing the smallest tasks.

If he went to brush Ciel's teeth, it quickly dashed behind his teeth in a game of hide –and- go- seek.

If Sebastian was taking too long to serve Ciel his afternoon snack, that tongue poked out from a small part of Ciel's lips as if it were touching bases then retreating into the back of his mouth just as quick.

Should Sebastian happen to peak on Ciel as he woke up in the morning with a grumpy yawn, the tongue remained incognito at the bottom of his mouth.

Sebastian though, was very careful to hide his curious desire to do _anything_ with that tongue. It wasn't like he lacked enough temptation to be forward and ask Ciel's permission to do as he pleased with that mocking organ of his; he simply was more dignified than to ask such a silly request.

Perhaps not in the fashion that he had wished his desire could be fulfilled, Sebastian managed one day to corner that sly tongue of Ciel once and for all-

Ciel had been sitting outside in the sun, having what he clearly was forcing to appear to be a lovely discussion with Lizzie- whom of which stared out into the estate and giggled about everything wonderful in her day. Ciel glanced painfully at Sebastian on cue for the snacks to be retrieved. Sebastian followed the cue, not bothering to wait for Lizzie to quit down.

And just as the scene had settled down after Sebastian served the snacks, all it took was one uninvited cat-or at least, not that Ciel had been aware of- and a bee to send things haywire.

"Sebastian, is that a _cat_? Get it out of here, right now!" Ciel raised his voice.

"But Young Master, it seems as if she's-" Sebastian offered, running over to the cat's immediate help.

"I don't _care_ if that's your _girlfriend_, get it out of here-you know I'm allergic!" Ciel groaned, trying to not explode in front of Lizzie-because god knows that _everything_ sets her off.

Sebastian continued to frown, a bit heartbroken as he placed the cat down safely elsewhere. He turned quickly around just in time to witness Elizabeth ruining the afternoon snack.

Elizabeth had been nervously watching Ciel scowl at Sebastian over the cat, feeling a little on the edge herself. To make matters worse, she could have sworn she heard buzzing near ear…

Just to be cautious Lizzie started to move up out of her seat to switch seats when out of nowhere something tiny and fuzzy buzzed over her arm-she jumped up out of her seat too fast and jerked the tablecloth back with her as she took a small tumble to the ground. Ciel climbed out of his seat to try and grab her hands- if only in the process her pulling on the tablecloth hadn't dumped a nice amount of hot tea and pastries on Ciel's lap.

He jerked his own hands back and tried to wipe off the hot snacks from his now soiled clothing.

Elizabeth remained sitting on the ground, whimpering out something between her sorry cries that on cue lured over the other three servants magically while Sebastian escorted Ciel back upstairs to change clothes, all thanks to Lizzie the paranoid fiancée.

Sebastian went away momentarily to fetch clean clothes and a wet sponge for Ciel, only to return and find Ciel with his mouth attached to the soiled shirt he had removed. Sebastian stood there quietly in the doorframe; pretty sure Ciel hadn't even noticed his return.

But, things had to be done and Lizzie would have a heart attack if she didn't see the return of Ciel soon, so Sebastian cleared his throat and waited for Ciel to snap out of his deer-in-headlights pose.

"May I ask what the Young Master was doing?"

Ciel looked down for a rare few seconds bashfully, averting his gaze elsewhere as he mumbled.

"There was tea in the shirt…and you know…cake, so..." Ciel gestured toward the shirt, pointing at the mess of his snack that lingered on his shirt.

Sebastian would have found this pitiful, but instead amusing-somehow Ciel had not properly slurped up, or whatever poor technique he used, to transfer the cake from the shirt to his mouth as the rims of his mouth were smudged with chocolate ganache cake crumbs and frosting. Sebastian dared to click his tongue at him and wipe the mess off his face with his gloves, gently rubbing his thumbs against Ciel's mouth.

"What _are_ you doing? I can get it off myself," Ciel groaned while tugging his body away, then licking his wrist in long striding laps and rubbing at his mouth furiously.

Sebastian's eye widened at such a long amount of given time to view Ciel's tongue out in the open. In fact, now asking to view Ciel's pink tongue didn't seem like a big deal-it seemed more of a humorous thing, pathetic that Sebastian desired to see such a tiny thing in the first place.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why…were you looking at me like that…?"

"Oh. I didn't realize I was staring."

"Do I still have something on my mouth?"

"No no, your face is clean."

Ciel roughly swiped his hands over his mouth a few more times to be careful-better safe than sorry if Sebastian _was_ playing a joke on him, especially with that unnatural _smile_ just planted on his face.

"Then why were you staring?"

"If I may point out the obvious, the Young Master has a very small…_tongue_. Almost like that of a kitten, if it makes the Young Master feel more assured."

"_Sebastian!_" Ciel roared, his face not only red from yelling but from a certain nerve being hit at the reference of him to a kitten.

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest loyally as if it mended things, bending over some and feeling another smirk coming on.

Ciel's tongue was most certainly a _wonderfu_l organ indeed.

/So... the next chapter shouldn't take too long to finish and update…hang in there, readers! /


	5. Rivalry at Worst

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

/Ok, so there's Lizzie and Paula smashing. There might be some crack here, we'll see. *And for the record, Tanaka is the manor's steward, not actually a servant. /

Rivalry at Worst

Ciel was not into touching. He did not touch others and others…_generally_ did not touch him-should they not want a full taste of the Phantomhive Manor's wrath, they had best keep their hands and feet to themselves at _all_ times.

Unless of course, if you were Sebastian or Lizzie.

Lizzie was his annoying and somewhat over dramatic- _fiancée_ as well as cousin.

And Sebastian- well, he was just one _hell_ of a butler. The other three *servants in the manor tended to lack the competence to handle simple tasks, so clearly he was the only servant suitable in the manor to dare lay a hand on the Young Master.

Ciel in the past had gotten used to people gushing over him, along with trying to kidnap him-something about him being a small adolescent boy and living on a wealthy estate made him a famous target for the taking. Sebastian as his butler, though, never failed to save the day-be it rescuing him from a burning building or retrieving him from the clutches of dirty older men. Lizzie on the other hand only managed to cry, make Ciel bend to her ways, cry about how she wanted to make him happy, make things overly emotional and complicated, then wait for Sebastian to save the day. To be honest, Ciel would have rather been kidnapped by another pervert instead of putting up with Lizzie's sobbing.

Little did he know of course, that the only two who fought the most dangerously over Ciel behind his back were his two closest acquaintances.

It couldn't have been later than one o'clock in the evening when Lizzie and her quirky maid Paula burst through the manor doors. Once again, she arrived without letting anyone know. Paula stayed behind her every step, an innocent smile on her face pinned on, for she was never part of Lizzie and Sebastian's secret feuding. In fact, Lizzie had put on quite the act this time for Paula to cover up and lie about her parents giving her permission to visit Ciel-in reality, Lizzie was dropping in to make sure that Sebastian was doing all his butler duties and not _fiddling_ around with Ciel behind her back.

Sure Lizzie was one heck of an actress, playing along like she didn't know Sebastian was also in the race for Ciel's heart. After all, who didn't have the slightest thing going for Ciel? Even strange men of all ages had tried to kidnap him on various occasions, proving just that.

Sebastian perked up from whatever he had been doing, focusing on whoever had managed to sneak into the Phantomhive estate-only to discover Lizzie and her goofy excuse of a maid Paula. Somehow, no matter if Paula was pretty and always trying her best, Sebastian couldn't look past her lack of intelligence. He was fully aware of the games Lizzie played so well when Ciel didn't look, but Paula was just as oblivious as the other servants of the Phantomhive manor. He put on the most greeting expression and trotted at a medium pace down the staircase to meet Paula and Lizzie. Had Paula not been there, Lizzie would have been torn to pieces by Sebastian on the spot.

"Good evening Elizabeth and Paula. Is there something that I may be of assistance to you?" Sebastian asked politely, his hand placed obediently over his chest in his normal way.

Lizzie giggled and playfully hopped over to Sebastian, motioning for him to move closer. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she began to whisper very quietly and carefully,

"_You better not have been messing around with Ciel while I'm gone, understood?"_

She giggled once more, smiling her falsely bright smile at Sebastian. He nodded and bowed over some in response, smirking as if she had presented him with something rather amusing. Paula nervously glanced around the room, clearly looking out of place.

"_As one _hell _of a butler, I would never dream of 'messing' with the Young Master…but as for looking out for the Young Master, I would obediently fulfill _any _of his needs whether emotional…or _other." Sebastian whispered quietly in response to Lizzie, almost tempted to put on a catty grin; for he had certainly won the round based off of Lizzie's reaction-her jaw looked like it would drop to the ground.

"Paula, I'm off to see how Ciel's doing. ~" Lizzie said with a concerned, falsely woeful look after quickly collecting herself.

"Oh, is he not feeling well today?" Paula inquired loudly.

Both Sebastian and Lizzie exchanged the smallest of peripheral glances and smiled at Paula in unison almost too well, it was a bit creepy.

"The Young Master is doing quite well; much different from what Miss Elizabeth came to understand. If you would not mind waiting but a moment, it would be no difficulty for a carriage to be arranged."

"That's okay; I came all the way over so I should at least come _see_ him for a few minutes." Lizzie giggled, nonchalantly walking past Sebastian, Paula naturally following behind.

Had the servants not been in the house, and Paula not trailing after Lizzie, Sebastian would have honestly almost fallen for the temptation to at the very _least_ boot Lizzie out of the house. Of course, every time that Lizzie was around, this was how the two were-on the verge of a catfight, nearly ready to lunge at each other's throat. But for his Young Master's sake…he didn't have the time to both clean up her body and produce a good explanation for an instantaneous death of his fiancée while still managing to get everything together by the evening. For that, Lizzie had to be spared.

Sebastian knew the house pretty well apparently, much more so than Lizzie as he used a few shortcuts to arrive at the door to Ciel's office sooner than Lizzie and Paula-which really was a shame, since Sebastian had been around for two years and Lizzie…counting up to nearly Ciel's whole life. Or of course, it could be taken into consideration that he _was_ a demon, and clearly a demon would win a race over a human such as Lizzie.

He collected himself before knocking politely on the door. Just to be cautious, he glanced behind him to check for any incoming Lizzie and Paula.

"Come in."

Sebastian entered the room and immediately closed the door behind himself-Ciel wouldn't have ever found this to be peculiar behavior because Sebastian did this so often anyhow for privacy matters, especially when Lizzie was not present. Ciel looked up from his desk, shooting Sebastian a 'get on with it already' look. Sebastian quietly nodded in response, placing his hand over his chest.

"Young Master, it seems as if Elizabeth has decided to drop in for a visit again." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face, loving the reaction of Ciel.

Ciel sighed and spun his chair around, massaging his temples with his index finger and thumb. He didn't like Lizzie dropping in without a prior notice, and he certainly didn't like the playful control Lizzie commanded over the manor with her pink fury-Sebastian knew this, as Ciel had no difficulty consulting Sebastian about issues regarding Lizzie since he was under the _assumption _that demons such as Sebastian obviously lacked emotions whatsoever. This assumption, as Sebastian would have loved to twist into a shocking confession to the Young Master, was very, _very_ wrong.

"Sebastian, you know the routine. Get the snacks ready out on the patio." Ciel grunted with displeasure as he removed himself from the seat.

It was a good thing that Ciel got out of his seat when he did or else Lizzie's busting tackle-hug at Ciel once she spotted him would have tipped more than just his seat over. Sebastian ignored her, finding it much easier to relax at the thought of Lizzie departing…from the manor, of course. He quickly readied the patio for the Young Master and Lizzie to snack outside. Then he waited outside for his reward; standing next to Ciel as he savored the snacks that Sebastian had so carefully and perfectly created just for the Young Master's taste buds-rubbing in Lizzie's face that only _he_ could please the Young Master in yet another way, presenting her with the fact she could _never_ produce anything as wonderful tasting as what he put in Ciel's mouth.

"How is the cake, Lizzie?" Ciel asked, nonchalantly eating his cake while half-paying attention to Lizzie.

"It's really delicious." Lizzie giggled, stuffing the cake into her mouth while leaning forward a little and gushing at Ciel.

Sebastian could've been content just like that, standing at the Young Master's side on the patio…

But it _would've_ been _tremendously_ more perfect if Lizzie had not been present…

Paula raced out to the patio with Finny at her side, both leaning over and panting. _Almost_ on cue, had Bard passed the 'message' from Lizzie's parents to Finny to Paula a few seconds earlier-but then again, beggars can't be choosers.

"Miss Elizabeth, it seems like… you're needed… back at home and…"

"-a carriage has arrived… already to… take you home…" Finny panted, trying to finish Paula's also worn out sentence-well, so much for either of them being messengers in the future.

Lizzie perked her head up, a pout formed on her face. It _should_ have been cute and made Ciel want to refrain her from leaving-but having instead an undesired effect on Ciel, he acted like a gentlemen and pretended to want her to go and make sure things were okay with her parents. Paula and everyone around Lizzie nodded in agreement, completely unaware that Sebastian had mastered yet another technique of disposing of Lizzie.

On the way out to the carriage, Sebastian could have sworn Lizzie made a gesture to indicate she was alert and watching _Sebastian_ at all times- when no one else happened to be looking, of course. Sebastian in response bowed politely and smiled.

"It was pleasant to have you visit again, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie nodded silently, acknowledging he had one _this_ round. Someday though, she would win Ciel out of Sebastian's clutches.

"I guess I'll have to come again sometime." Lizzie said happily, looking forward to fighting over Ciel once again.

And thus, the rivalry that existed between Sebastian and Elizabeth remained unseen time again by Ciel.

/Hopefully the Lizzie-bashing was not too hardcore...

Oh, and I really must thank all the readers and people reviewing my chapters before I post the next one-

You guys have been so helpful, even when you say that you don't like something about a chapter or pairing. Please continue to read and review! /


	6. Jumping on Beds

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Agni x Soma

/I bet you didn't see an Agni and Soma one coming up./

Jumping on Beds

Prince Soma never could just _stop_.

He had to be preoccupied by _something_ at all times-otherwise he became annoying and hyperactive around people. Now, it wasn't like he _tried_ to cause scenes or get on other's nerves, he simply had so much energy pent up and nothing to spend it on.

In fact the last time he tried to do something for himself or others, he vaguely recalled something about it ending as a disaster…and then Agni rushing to his rescue…and saving the day.

But really, Soma had the desire to help others; he just lacked the capability of performing the tasks through properly on his own-like the time he was going to house-sit Madam Red's manor, or when he wanted to try being a butler…both of which events ending rather ugly until Agni came along as usual.

All of which though, managed to be processed in Soma's head as he multitasked-thinking hard and kicking his feet in the air. He could easily focus on something if his body was in motion- almost like him moving helped keep his mind processing, a railroad track to keep his train of thought secured and running properly in one direction.

The only issue here was him being barefoot and kicking his feet up in the air-last time Sebastian caught him doing it, he made some weird face of disgust and proceeded to nail into Soma's head that _feet should never be flung up in the air on any occasion, especially if there are not any shoes being worn_. Prince Soma as usual, shrank into a personal corner of the guest room that only he managed to use for sulking in his shame-that is, until Agni would come to his rescue and make as many amends as Sebastian would listen to. If it weren't for Sebastian's respect for Agni, it was a good question what would be left of Soma.

Prince Soma paused for a moment, cautiously taking a break to bother checking if Sebastian was watching-which probably should have been the first thing he checked before he swung his feet in the air. Regardless, Sebastian was out of sight again doing 'secret' things with Ciel, things that he never explained to Agni and him if either of them brought up the subject.

Soma peered back at the bed, inspecting over the large mattress. It did look _a little_ durable…durable enough to bounce on? Perhaps, but there was only one way to make sure-to test it out himself.

He climbed back on the bed and started to pull himself to his feet, which was surprisingly difficult to do as his whole body wobbled with an unleveled surface below his feet with nothing to hold onto. The first jump was challenging as he had to bend his knees enough to push off the mattress yet not allow his body to lean forward enough to fall face-forward into the mattress. He hadn't jumped on beds in years anyhow and his practice was quite off the mark.

Speaking of which, when _was_ the last time he jumped on a bed? He was seventeen now, so it must've been nearly…seven or eight years ago? He remembered Meena scolding him once she had caught him-she warned him that he could fall off the bed and crack open his head if he kept it up. Somehow her warning seemed so unlikely to happen now, like conquering that fear she had bestowed upon him about jumping on beds.

He glanced down at the now rumpled mess of covers he had created with his jumping. The pillows had stayed put on the bed somewhat nicely despite of all his jumping, so he straightened his legs and flopped his full body back almost like a body-slam onto the bed. The bed shook quite some, but didn't collapse under him-good sign.

A bad sign though- there was knocking on the door.

Prince Soma scurried to fix the bed covers and pillows before sitting promptly back on the bed, his legs crossed and his hands on his lap. Sure he wasn't innocent, but it wasn't like that person at the door had to know…

"Come in." Soma said in his best imitation of his normal jolly voice.

The door creaked open very slowly, almost in the fashion of a horror suspense movie…

"My Prince, there you are. I have looked all over for you," Agni announced with concern showing on his face-he always looked concerned, happy, or serious around Soma and the prince could never really figure out why…

"Agni! I'm so happy it's _only_ you, you have no idea!" Soma sobbed in relief, lunging at Agni in hopes of a returned friendship-hug.

Agni held onto Soma, quite oblivious to what he meant. He thought about it for a few seconds, immediately forgetting in the process that he was touching his _prince_. He withdrew his hands and apologized briskly.

"What had my prince been occupying himself with in a room like this, all alone?"

Soma rubbed away his tears and paused. What _had_ he been doing…? Oh right, jumping on the mattress-which was exactly what he told Agni.

"It's really bouncy, unlike those beds at home. And it's really durable-come try it with me, Agni!" Soma offered, catching Agni off guard with a swift linking of their hands.

Agni was yanked upon the bed after prince Soma maneuvered himself up first. Agni didn't want to disappoint his prince, so he also wobbled up to his feet on the mattress. He was usually a stern person, and jumping on beds was _quite _out of character…

_If it makes the prince happy, then I really must for his sake…_

Soma linked hands with Agni again, encouraging him to bounce on the mattress. Agni looked fairly uneasy about getting into any motion while standing on a bed-Soma bounced some to show him how to do it. Agni looked more at ease to see Soma happy…somehow seeing the prince happy made him happy too.

"Agni, move your legs more, like-"

The moment should have been more adorable rather than dangerous as Soma accidentally tangled his legs with Agni, resulting in a tumbling effect of both onto the bed-Agni as usual instinctively wrapped his arms around Soma and ended up being the landing pad for Soma by pushing himself down first, back-first to the bed. Agni loosened up his grip gradually on Soma, trying not to hug the air out of the fragile prince.

Much to his horror as he looked up at his stomach where Soma's head was buried into, the prince's body was shaking. Panic filled him-could his prince have been hurt?

"My prince, please look at me!" Agni's voice quivered as he started to lift Soma's head up.

The prince slowly picked his head up to look at Agni, his body still shaking…only…he was shaking with _laughter_.

"Agni, I never knew you weighed so much! I wish we could do that again…I liked landing on you. You're very…_comfortable_." Soma laughed, burying his face into Agni's stomach again.

Agni's face started to heat up, his heat still pounding over the false alarm. Somehow, as relaxing this was to know that the prince was okay, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off…

_The prince is still laying on me!_

Agni had mid-bolted up into a sitting position only a few seconds too late as the door opened- a very displeased looking Sebastian and irritated Ciel. Of course, Ciel looked unhappy on a regular basis, but a displeased Sebastian meant that you were in _serious_ trouble.

Soma looked up, his expression turning into one that resembled that of a deer in headlights.

Agni gulped a little, realizing all too quickly how bad this probably looked…

"Soma, I'm not even going to ask." Ciel said flatly.

"Yes sir!" Soma squeaked in a tiny voice, retreating faster than Agni had yet to see him retreat before into his little corner of the room.

"Agni." Sebastian said plainly, a calmer look on his face.

"Sebastian?" Agni inquired quietly, collecting himself properly.

Sebastian looked to Ciel, who sighed and complained that he was going back to his room, adding in rather spitefully that there _better not_ be anymore loud noises when he was trying to take an afternoon nap. Sebastian shot him an amused look as Ciel took his leave.

"What can I say; the Young Master does not like loud noises coming from other wings of the manor when I prepare him for naps." Sebastian whispered almost a bit louder than necessary, allowing Agni an unnecessary hint at something.

Agni could see the prince sharing a peripheral glance with him; almost as if for a moment they were sharing the same thought.

_Maybe that's one of the 'secret' things Sebastian and Ciel do…?_

/I tried to be clean with Sebastian and Ciel on the sidelines, but after I used the word 'secret' I knew people would think I meant other than the Queen's missions…but then I decided to go along with the dirtier context. I think I like it better that way. /


	7. Making a Man

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Finny x Bard (Why are there so few of this couple?) *I have heard so many variants of her name that I stick with Maylene.

Making a Man

Ok, so maybe the other three servants in the household were _a bit_ incompetent at their duties…

But who could blame them? It wasn't like a sniper was the same as a maid, a soldier as a chef, and a young kid with superpowers the equivalence of a gardener.

None the less, that didn't stop them from trying their hardest-which in the end tended to create only more messes. As long as they were trying their hardest, that was what counted, right?

Well, it _had_ to count. Finnian was convinced that if he persisted with trying his best, one of these days he would be rewarded with something good-not at all like he wasn't content with what he had…for the most part, anyhow.

Finnian wasn't the complaining type-how could he be? He lived in an amazing household; he had wonderful friends, plenty of fresh air…the great pay wasn't that important. He would continue to work for the Young Master if asked to-that's what friends did, right?

Or at least, that what friends were _supposed_ to do anyhow-help each other out. Finnian couldn't help but pout and stay disappointed when his friends couldn't return the favor-

AKA, Bard who could never manage to give Finnian good answers.

Last week, Finnian had noticed him lifting heavy weighing groceries into the kitchen. Sebastian had been peering over at him carefully if not dubiously to make sure that Bard did not destroy the food before it had even reached storage. Bard managed just fine in the end, putting all the food in the respective places and earning a blunt compliment from Sebastian-_It looks like you turned out to be the right man for the job this time, Bard._ Usually Sebastian was the one to do things this easy, but Bard was his usual stubborn self who didn't accept compliments from Sebastian, and huffed loudly once Sebastian left the room.

Finnian couldn't help but wonder what exactly Sebastian meant by 'right man'-wasn't Finny also a man in the household? Surely they didn't still consider Finnian a young boy. Seriously, how many young boys had _super strength_?

It made him fume a little, irritated that he couldn't be recognized as a man yet. What did he have to do to be qualified? Pass a test of some sort?

That was silly. He was surely ready to be a man already, just like Bard.

Finnian tried not to stomp over to wherever Sebastian was hiding now, and force him into telling him the secret of becoming a man.

_Force him, huh? That's not like me…_

Finnian breathed heavily, leaning against a railing to calm down…

"Finnian, why exactly are you leaning against the railing?"

Finnian blankly stared at his feet without even thinking-it was Sebastian here to snap him into place again. That meant no back-talking unless you were ready for him to verbally tear you to pieces.

"Oh, uh...right, I just-wait, Sebastian! I've got a question for you!" Finnian squeaked, almost springing forward to grab Sebastian's coattail.

"Finnian?" Sebastian asked with annoyance reflecting in his voice-he wasn't in the mood to listen to the silly questions Finnian might pose upon him.

"I…I want to know how to be a man. I want to know what it takes…because…everyone still thinks I'm…a little _kid_." Finnian whimpered, almost begging Sebastian in a pitiful fashion for answers.

And Sebastian only smirked, truly amused.

"Finnian, try to understand that everyone will mature at a different pace. Take the Young Master for example-he is _mentally_ mature yet he is younger than you. He isn't a man either, so there's no need to rush you." Sebastian said plainly, ruffling Finnian's hair as he left.

Finnian sighed and brushed his hair into its rightful place, strand by strand. As complicated of an answer that was, maybe Sebastian was right. But then again, when wasn't Sebastian right? Bard begged to differ, always scolding Finnian and *Maylene about listening to Sebastian. _He_ claimed that there was always something very fishy and wrong about Sebastian, no matter how nice he was to them.

Finnian marched downstairs to visit Bard, maybe help him out in the kitchen or just talk.

Bard had been relaxing in the storage room but not quite taking a cigarette break-he knew he really needed to quit, but with Sebastian on his tail so often now he couldn't help but be slightly anxious. It wasn't that Sebastian scared him, just his ability to point out _everything_ he did wrong. It was more embarrassing than anything-Bard and the other two servants could laugh over small accidents and slip-ups later on, but Sebastian just seemed t nail him for things that even he himself overlooked. He _really_ hated that guy.

On his way back into the kitchen, there was an unsuspecting Finny waiting for him. Of course, Finny hadn't somehow heard Bard waltzing in and had no idea Bard was right behind him watching him poke his head around in one of the cupboards.

But knowing how ugly it would be if Finny got spooked and accidentally slammed the cupboard closed, Bard resisted the urge to surprise Finny-a whole two minutes of waiting and Finny turned to go look around and noticed Bard in the door frame.

"Bard…?" Finny squeaked, a little surprised to be caught sniffing through the kitchen.

"I'd ask what _you're_ doing in here, but…" Bard firmly patted Finny on the shoulder, giving him his usual greeting "-you know I don't mind company. What's up?"

"Oh, that. Right…I came to talk."

By the way Finny looked a tad antsy; Finny must've been keeping something to himself.

"You came here to _just_ talk?" Bard asked while lowering his voice.

Finny stiffened up-his posture looked uncomfortable again, like how he posed when Sebastian gave Finny assignments.

"Sort of…I mean…I wanted to know how…_how_ to become a man." Finny mumbled, barely audible to Bard.

Bard's expression became rather blank. Of all the things for Finny to ask, he wanted to become a _man_? Where did this suddenness come from? Finnian becoming a man…Bard couldn't imagine him being anything other than young and full of life. Or rather, he wouldn't be able to stand a Finnian that wasn't this young boy that he had grown so fond of…

"Finny, that's not something I can tell you how to do."

"What?"

"I mean, I can't just…you know, tell you to do something and _poof_ you become a man. It doesn't work like that…" Bard apologized, regretting to tell Finnian the truth.

Finnian looked down and clenched his fists-and for once Bard walked forward and put his hands on Finnian's shoulders, whether it have been the worst idea at the moment.

"I don't want to stay a _kid_ forever. I want to be a man…kind of…like _you_…" Finnian sniffled with his head down.

Bard gripped onto his shoulders, almost at this point to keep himself from falling back in embarrassment.

_A man like _me_? Oh Finny, you don't have to…_

"Finny, you _know_ we all like you just the way you are now. I mean, there's no need to change you to make others happy anyway, right…?" Bard asked him while trying to meet his eyes by lowering himself some.

Finny stopped sniffling and looked up at Bard carefully with a small hiccup here and there. Bard wiped his face with his roughly callused hands, trying to help dry his face.

"So you'd still like me if I wasn't a man?" Finny hiccupped a quietly.

"Of course I would, Finny." Bard chuckled to ease the mood, ruffling Finnian's hair in a playful manner with his large hands and not forgetting to put his hair back in place.

_I'd love you for whatever you are, Finny…_

Finny mumbled something jokingly under his breath, burying his head into Bard's chest. Bard peered down at him and rubbed his back. 

_That_ earned Bard a nice little look of adoration from Finnian, who laughed and made an unexpected dash from the kitchen-not of course without leaving a shell-shocked Bard a cute little peck on the cheek first.

Bard blinked, trying to snap himself back into reality. He really _couldn't_ live without the old Finny.

On bright-side of the events from the evening, Finny had become comfortable with himself just the way he was and Bard…

Well, he had discovered a new addiction.

/That was supposed to be cute. I don't see that couple often.

And I probably should have mentioned in the last chapter…that it wasn't originally _planned_ to be an Agni and Soma. It was _going_ to be a major crack with the Undertaker, Ciel, Alois, and Strip-poker…but I didn't want my readers gouging their eyes out, so I changed it.

If I have extra-feature chapters later, that'll be one. /


	8. Absence

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel (OOCness)

Absence

Every morning it was Sebastian who took the liberty of waiting on the Young Master-waking up, getting dressed, feeding, brushing of the teeth, and much, _much_ more of his morning was directed by the demon butler. Almost sad to say, Ciel really couldn't take care of himself.

And to top things off, the other servants weren't very familiar with the concepts of tending to the Young Master. They instead had duties that required them to keep a fair amount of distance between them and the Young Master-mostly for safety's sake.

So as you can imagine, a morning without Sebastian Michaelis in the household to keep things in order left the place…rather _chaotic_, at best.

While sleeping in was probably healthy for the Young Master as he needed lots of sleep on a daily basis, Ciel continuing to sleep until noon was perhaps overdoing it. On the other hand, he could have slept in later if it weren't for an overcautious trio of servants.

They had seen Sebastian up and about earlier, yet not once had they heard anything of the Young Master. Was he sick? Perhaps he was dead? The servants tried not to be oblivious to these things, but with Sebastian always being the only servant to come within arm's reach of Ciel, it wasn't mandatory they take care of him personally. Luckily for trio to share the same concern about Sebastian leaving the manor earlier that morning without Ciel, they cautiously went to check on the Young Master's wellbeing.

Maylene and Finny entered first, looking around the room skittishly. When had they ever been in the Young Master's room? Oh right, _never_.

Maylene and Bard worked together to pull the curtains open-Finny would have obviously broken the thing had he helped with that, so he instead waited by Ciel's bedside to wake him up. By reaction to the normal opening of the curtains, Ciel groaned and rolled to his right in the cover. The first person he peeped open his eyes to meet was Finny.

Judging by his reaction, either Ciel had a hidden distaste for Finny or Ciel wasn't a morning person.

"Finnian, what are _you_ doing in _my_ room…?" Ciel yawned rather grouchily, a small glare hidden behind his half-open lids.

Finny looked around the room for hints, or some sort of script…he really had no clue what to say to the Young Master without upsetting him. _Sorry Young Master, but I think Sebastian left us this morning-_ no, that had been an exaggeration…right? Sebastian was probably just running errands or something…

"Um, well, Sebastian is…as you can see Young Master, um…" Finny twiddled his fingers quickly, nervous about consulting Ciel.

"Sebastian's gone out, Young Master." Bard huffed over by the curtain with Maylene.

Ciel rubbed his eyes with the heel of his wrists, pausing suddenly-sure he had heard what Bard said, but the words took a bit longer to process in his head after waking up at an unsuited time without his breakfast being served. It was one thing to not have breakfast served on time or suited to his taste- but to not have a _Sebastian_ present…

Bluntly put, he was quite the _pissed_ young earl.

"Then where is he right now?" Ciel barked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"That's a good question." Maylene piped in, posing as if she were thinking diligently.

Ciel sighed and looked at the door to his room. Maybe he could call out for Sebastian and he'd come dashing in magically, all of his grace and perfection still intact…

"Then we'll go to town and look for him." Ciel announced, still frustrated with the idea of seeking out his _butler_-his butler should have been the one to seek out _him_, not the other way around.

"Shouldn't you eat first? And get dressed?" Finny added in with concern.

"Very well, _try_ to bring me a proper breakfast and then I'll get dressed-what?" Ciel growled, not appreciating the trio of servants giving him dubious looks.

_That's right, because no one can cook but Sebastian._

"I'll eat in town. Right now, I just need to get dressed." Ciel said while motioning for Finnian and Maylene to leave, only Bard remaining-if he _had_ to have anyone else dress him he'd rather pick Bard over Finnian who might snap him like a doll or Maylene who wouldn't even be able to stand seeing him without a shirt.

Bard seemed very uneasy about dressing the Young Master, because sure he dressed himself every day-but that was completely different from dressing the fragile Young Master. It was also rather awkward to touch the Young Master, even just for dressing him up-what was he, a doll of some sort? He would never understand how Sebastian did this every day.

"Um, which shirt would you like to wear Young Master? This blue one, this…_darker_ blue shirt, this green shirt, this…um…black shirt…" Bard mumbled with a small collection of shirts lying on the bed.

"You choose since you'll be putting it on me." Ciel said plainly, waiting to be dressed.

Bard looked like he was having a hard time. He and everyone else in the household wore the same uniform everyday-but no, not Ciel.

"Young Master, I honestly don't know what to dress you in, so how about…you choose?"

Ciel recoiled. _Wrong answer, Bard._

"Bard, I can dress myself. Go help Maylene and Finny get the carriage ready."

"Young Master, are you sure…?"

"I'll be fine. If we don't have a carriage, we'd have to walk-and I am _not_ walking."

Bard scurried out the door, his tail practically between his legs. He felt like he let the Young Master down, but…orders were orders. He may not have been any better at arranging carriages for the Young Master, but today was a day for trying new things.

Ciel for once really appreciated the mirror in his room. Sebastian dressed him every day, doing all the changing and matching of outfits for him. But today, Ciel was going to change his own clothes. He fiddled with the nightshirt buttons until they all popped out and then threw on one of the blue shirts Bard had offered him. There were buttons on the shirt and of course the shorts that went with them, so Ciel sat on his bed for a good two minutes fighting the buttons into submission. Afterwards Ciel wiggled into his long sock and then shoes. Putting on all the previous clothes he decided to finish up with clean loafers-maybe not the best finishing touch, but it was better than going barefoot.

Ciel wasn't in the mood to rush himself to town-instead he slowly made his way to the carriage with the trio of servants. A couple of times during the ride, he felt himself almost being rocked back to sleep. Bard decided that he would watch over the carriage once they arrived in town, leaving Finny and Maylene to help explore the town with the Young Master for Sebastian. Not long after that though, Finny and Maylene were about to split up-one would look alone and the other looked with Ciel.

Meanwhile as Finny and Maylene argued over shortcuts located in town, Ciel drowsily watched his surroundings. He didn't feel too good to begin with; his stomach rumbling and his eyes nearly shutting down on him, but now he was pretty sure he was hallucinating. _How nice._

And though a person hallucinating would probably be convinced that the objects are real, Ciel was quite the opposite. He could've sworn he had seen a black cat scurry by, practically shooting him an inviting look with those obviously fake red eyes-he knew that cats with red eyes did not exist. But then again, if he was seeing fake things then this must've been no more than a dream itself-and by as such, if he might as well follow the cat. If he was going to wake up at some point, he might as well kill time until then.

Ciel ignored Maylene and Finny, sneaking clearly past them by a vendor's stand. He searched out the black cat this time, instead finding it _waiting_ for Ciel. It swished its tail almost tauntingly until Ciel came close enough to touch it-he sneezed and the cat dashed off a few feet further down the road. The cat turned around once more, _definitely_ focusing on only Ciel this time. Ciel rubbed his irritated nose as a reminder to himself-he was pretty allergic to cats, so he had better be careful with the distance he put between him and the cat.

This game between Ciel and the cat continued for quite some time-not that Ciel had any idea what time it was to begin with. Ciel would close in on the cat, sneeze, and then the cat would dash off a few feet to look back and almost _check_ to see if he was following. _Reminder to self; hallucinated cats are very intelligent._

Once he had gotten close to the cat again, Ciel tried instead to cover his nose with one hand-perhaps if he didn't sneeze the cat wouldn't run? The cat still waited for him to get closer to it as it was perched expectantly atop a wooden crate. He covered one hand over his nose and reached out to touch it with the other-much to his surprise, the cat nuzzled its head into his free hands, purring and making noises from its throat that Ciel assumed were supposed to be cute. Without sneezing, he could get a better look at the black cat.

As he had thought, there were red eyes on the cat. Had the cat not been something he could smell and touch, he probably would have been convinced this was all still a dream. And if it weren't really a dream, then he should've still been searching for Sebastian-

"Damn _cat_. Distracting me from looking for someone…" Ciel groaned, striking his free hand into an accusing pose at the cat, which meowed almost like a response.

The cat lowered itself to the ground and rubbed against Ciel's legs, far enough from his face for him to not need covering of his nose. He glared down at the cat, now a little lost in whatever part of town. He reached down and grabbed the cat under its front legs and held it only a distance away from his face, similar to the way he probably would hold something disgusting from his face.

"You are going to help me find him, you furry ingrate. Got it?" Ciel snapped, almost tempted to shake the cat for emphasis-but even as he hated cats that was a _bit_ cruel.

The cat meowed then proceeded to lick itself.

"That's gross." Ciel grunted as shook his head at the cat, holding it under his arm like a purse.

As much as he didn't see a point in carrying such a worthless ball of fur with him as he searched, it was better to have _some_ company. Normally Sebastian went everywhere with him, so for him to be all alone again was quite…_lonely_.

He glanced down now and then at the cat, taking into careful consideration that it did resemble Sebastian _a lot_-the black fur was a smooth sheen like his hair, and those red eyes...Ciel froze in place.

_If Sebastian can transform…maybe this is Sebastian?_

Ciel wiped the spitefulness off his face, squatting down and looking the cat right in the face. He held it out with his hands holding it under the fronts legs again, careful handling it this time. He wasn't much of a believer, but if he had already spent hours chasing after a red eyes cat he thought was a hallucination, the last thing he was worried about was looking like an idiot. Ciel pulled the cat in for a hug, not caring about fur getting on his clothes.

"_Sebastian… if this is you…please just…change for me…"_ Ciel whispered to the cat in a shaky voice, his body shaking a little too.

He loosened his grip on the cat, and sat there waiting for some sort of response-a meow, a purr, just something to let him know that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He opened his mouth to beg the cat to change when instead-a sneeze came out. And as before, the cat squirmed out of his grip and bolted off-

Only it didn't look back this time.

What strength was in his legs from squatting gave out, and tears began to release themselves from his eyes; as if being lost, hungry, tired, and now _lonely_ wasn't bad enough, now Ciel looked like a mess sitting in the middle of a deserted alleyway.

He could have sat there sobbing for some time, not paying attention to the sound of footsteps behind him-but he was certainly _not_ about to make his day even worse by being kidnapped. He stopped sniffling and peaked around-

Sebastian.

"_Bastard-_" Ciel began to start up sobbing again-but this time, he was relieved rather than sad or angry.

Sebastian quietly bent down to scoop up Ciel into the usual carrying position. There was no struggle from Ciel, only burying of himself into Sebastian.

"Young Master, what on earth happened?" Sebastian asked in a soft tone, cuddling his very vulnerable Young Master into him-he had left the manor to run errands, only to discover Ciel in this pitiful state.

"You were _gone_. I went to find you and there was dressing myself…skipping breakfast…and this cat-"

"Oh, that was _you._ I saw a small boy chasing after a black cat and I could have sworn it was you-but knowing as you despise cats, I wasn't sure…"

Ciel glared at Sebastian-he had been practically watching him the _whole_ time?

"You're lucky I don't have the energy to be angry at you." Ciel growled, burying himself into the warmth of Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian smirked, carrying Ciel expertly back through town. Of course, they couldn't just leave the trio of servants to wander around looking for a lost Ciel…

Well, he wasn't so lost anymore.

He was in Sebastian's arms, and that was most certainly the _only_ place he wanted to be for the rest of the day.

/My bad, that was way too long. But like, I think I'm doing pretty well about writing and uploading for using a laptop that over-heats and restarts all the time.

If you liked Sebastian and Ciel chapters that I write, please hold out until I post chapter 11.

I cannot tell you the title, it is confidential. ;DD /


	9. Bloody Tissues

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

/There is not only major crack, but there are suggested…_things_. If I haven't made you laugh, nosebleed or die and go to heaven at least once here, I have failed you. /

Bloody Tissues

Maylene was a very secretive person.

It wasn't like she was stingy about her secrets; as _if_ she would hold in all her secrets by choice.

The truth was she had gained _quite_ a few secrets that could never be told to those around her, as _they_ were the subjects of her secrets.

It was a normal morning in the Phantomhive manor for Maylene. She dressed very quickly, never forgetting to carry one or two clean handkerchiefs in her dress pocket-if she ever forgot something in the room that the trio of servants shared, there was no guarantee that she would have access to that room again until at least noon. The reason of course, being Bard and Finny _occupying_ the room right before noon.

And by _occupying_… the two other servants had been using their beds for things _other than_ sleeping.

Now, it wasn't that Maylene had purposefully tracked down the two _just_ to peek in on them doing _that_ sort of thing, Maylene just had…as to best sum it up…perfect fangirl timing. To have seen what she had seen, girls would have killed to have perfect accidental timing as hers.

For instance, Sebastian asked her one time to run a grocery errand for Bard since he had been extra busy helping Finny for once _not_ tear down the shrubberies and plants in the process of de-weeding the backyard. Maylene found the errand rather short, managing to return in under twenty minutes for dropping by two or three shops. Once done she dropped by the kitchen to leave the groceries only there was no sign of Bard nor Finny. She assumed they were still outside de-weeding or whatever, which gave her time to hog the trio's room to herself for a brief pre-noon break. Problem was that she wasn't the only one who wanted the room to themselves.

She took no time walking to the room, but something was bothering her-she wasn't one hundred percent sure…but she could have _sworn_ she heard the crying of Finny.

Now he was a little bit of a crybaby here and there, so of course she had heard him cry…but _this_ cry was not the same as before. The sound was a little more…how would you say, hoarse? Just out of curiosity, Maylene quietly slinked her way over to the trio's room where the noise came from. The noise was louder now that she had found the source, but that wasn't the end of it-Finny crying out wasn't a good sign, so the least she could do was check on him, right? That's what good friends did…

Maylene silently cracked open the door just the slightest, enough of an open slit for her to get an all _too_ good view of Finny _and_ Bard's current activity.

She yanked out her handkerchief right in time to restrain her waterfall nosebleed and gaped in horror. It wasn't that she was appalled that they were doing _that_ sort of thing; it was more so that she hadn't discovered it sooner. She should've been ashamed of herself for watching them do it-if only it weren't so cute and surprisingly…_hot_, she would've. But she wasn't.

And honestly, she found it to be their fault that she continued to spy-if they didn't lock the doors or check to make sure no one could peep, how could she be at fault? Plus, they were lucky that it was only her peeping-had it been Sebastian or Ciel that had discovered them, they would have been in deep trouble.

The second time she ended up peeping, it was _purely_ an accident again. She was asked by the Young Master to go organize the books down in the household's library. For the past week though, Agni and prince Soma had been visiting Ciel. They didn't have many things to do in the household for killing time, so it wasn't surprising for them to spend hours of the day between their rooms and the library for reading books. Of course, the only part about spending the hours in between both the rooms and the library that made apparently _only_ Maylene curious was Agni and Soma were in the same room at exactly the same times. It was totally understandable for the prince to occasionally spend time alone with his butler in a room, but when the two were alone in a room-they stayed there for _hours_.

After the previous peeping in on Finny and Bard, she figured that it was more likely that Agni and Soma were doing _that_ sort of thing also over the _hours_ that they spent alone. If that were true, well…she couldn't imagine how much stamina the prince had.

Anyhow, so she was carrying her usually large stack of books to organize in the library. The door wasn't a creaky one to begin with-Sebastian refused to allow squeaky doors in the household-so it wasn't really the prince and Agni's fault that she had accidentally taken a simple detour through the entrance door to the library and they hadn't gotten the hint to quit doing _those_ sort of things in the back.

Of course, if they had kept it in their pants to begin with since they were doing it in a rather public area in the household that might have really helped too. But since they hadn't, did that make them fair game for peeking on? Maylene honestly wasn't _trying_ to peep on others at all, it was just her timing. After all, no one had pointed out, 'Hey Maylene the prince and Agni are in the library right now, go organize these books later.'

Anyway, so Maylene briefly stacked the pile of books on the first table she reached and began from the top placing the books where they belonged. She would have _never_ even noticed them if she didn't have to put back a book into the encyclopedia section-she was absolutely sure she would be caught passing by, as she was only on the other side of the bookshelf that the prince was wailing out Agni's name from. This time she yanked out her handkerchief a little _too_ quickly and it fell to the ground. Luckily, she had a spare one on her as usual. She hated the thought of making up excuses _just_ to have reason behind peeping…but she really was going to pick up that handkerchief eventually. Why not now…?

_Oh please, like I wasn't going to see them doing _that _sort of thing eventually._

She quietly bent down to retrieve the handkerchief, catching a glimpse or two of Soma and Agni in the process-since she was already down and crouching, she might as well.

Good thing she had her handkerchief on hand, or she would have made quite a mess with her nosebleed. Sebastian never asked her why her handkerchiefs were bloody, but in the end it was easier to clean a bloody handkerchief rather than a bloody carpet or rug, right?

Maylene _did_ feel quite invading; having watched what should have been a really sentimental and sweet activity between the two of them, but instead there was Maylene peeping in on them like a weirdo. Not to say it wasn't sweet and cute to watch, but it would've been more appropriate for her to not peep…

The last time that Maylene allowed herself to peep was by f_ar_, the most _interesting_ as to say, scene.

This time she was yet again minding her business, carrying her normally dangerous mountain of stacked plates-the nice ones that the Young Master had just bought too, so she was trying for once to wobble herself down to the storage room slowly and carefully. Once there, she paused by the door first-if she had to kick down the door again to make sure she didn't drop the plates in the process of opening it, she would be at least somewhat more careful to prevent peeking on Finny and Bard if they were _occupying_ that room again. She had been avoiding peeking on anyone for about a week or so now, and now was not the time to start up again-luckily, no one was using the room by the sound of it.

Maylene wobbled here and there in the room, trying not to drop the plates she had done so well _not_ breaking up to this point. But with her _other_ luck, the type that got her in trouble-she managed to trip over her own feet and break al the plates. How lovely.

She peered around her quickly, hoping that maybe Sebastian would pop up out of the blue and scold her briefly while helping pick up the pieces of shattered plates-but no Sebastian showed. It was odd, since Sebastian managed to _always_ come fix things in time whether it was catching plates or catching Maylene before she fell over…

And then it struck her, as much as she wanted to think otherwise…

Sebastian was probably doing _those_ sorts of things as well.

But of course, she didn't know for _sure_. And wasn't he always fixing things for everyone in the household, like Finny when he tore down trees or Bard burning the kitchen to smithereens? He could've easily been helping them.

Yeah, that was it…he was helping Finny or Bard.

Maylene smiled to herself, happy to dispel those terrible thoughts of perversion rising in her head. Who was she kidding; Sebastian was a busy man who didn't have time for _those_ sorts of things...

Or at least, that's what she had come to believe before patrolling upstairs for Bard since she hadn't seen him in the kitchen or the trio of servant's room since it was before noon, so she figured he was hanging out in the hallways with Finny or helping out Sebastian. Well, it didn't take more than a passing by of the storage room again to figure out where both Finny _and_ Bard were again-she wasn't going to peep again. On the other hand, she hadn't seen Sebastian come rescue her again as she broke _another_ tower of plates in the same day. With no sign of Sebastian, she figured that he must've been out in town with Ciel.

If that was the case, then it was ok to drop into the Young Master's room and change his sheets since she had been meaning to do it for Sebastian yesterday, but with Lizzie dropping by it was hard to get anything together.

With Maylene's luck, that happened to not be the case at _all_.

Maylene made a quick detour to pick up clean sheets on her way to the Young Master's room. As she closed in on the Young Master's room, _something_ was off. She was bothered by whatever it was, but couldn't quite put her finger on it-until she reached the Young Master's room.

The door was slightly creaked open-she figured it was either a trap or an accident, because there was no _way_ that the door could have been left open enough for her to peak so nicely.

_This_ time it was mostly her fault for peeking. She really didn't want to, but upon hearing Sebastian's voice for the first time today she became somewhat interested-of course, hearing the Young Master yell out Sebastian's name didn't surprise her since he was _allowed_ to yell out a servant's name if he wanted and for him to choose Sebastian's name…well, he _was_ the head servant of the house.

If there had been a moment where Maylene had snatched up her handkerchief quickly, the timing was _nothing_ like this-she pulled it out so quickly she had pulled out all of her spares. Not that it didn't hurt to use more than one at once, _especially_ if she listened to the noises that came out of both Sebastian and the Young Master-not to say that she wasn't also watching in horror, but the noises seemed more fascinating than watching Sebastian and Ciel do _those_ sorts of things…she _had_ seen other pairs of guys do _that_ a variety of ways over the past weeks, and now it was getting a little boring.

Or at least, watching should have been. But Sebastian's naked skin was so _incredibly_ smooth and perfect looking it was probably just as wrong as watching her Young Master do it with anyone, but…

"_Sebastian, hurry up, I c-can't…much long-Sebastian, I-ahhh!" _ Ciel whimpered, practically finishing off right before Maylene.

"_Young Master, how do you expect to go again if you tire yourself off in the first round? My, my…"_ Sebastian groaned as he placed a sweet little peck on the Young Master's cheek.

And thus, why Maylene always carries handkerchiefs.

/If you really thought I was going to give you a full, graphic, scene of every pair included I apologize.

Wouldn't you kill to have amazing accidental timing like Maylene? /


	10. Out of Reach

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Agni x Soma (Light, fluffiness here.)

Out of Reach

Agni was a devoted man.

He was once the type of man who killed others, the type that was reckless, and the type that was bound to have some sort of retribution for his crimes at one point or another…

The type of man who had been given a second chance.

For that, he owed his prince much more than his life.

But of course, the prince was completely oblivious to this. He had _really_ had no idea how completely serious Agni was-about the prince being his God, and his absolute loyalty to no one _but_ his God.

After sparing Agni's life and giving him the chance to be his head servant- there was no questioning that this young prince was a _bit_ naïve to take in a practical serial killer, but also merciful to have spared his life. No questions asked this young prince was his one and _only_ God, no matter how many he might have bowed down to-_Soma_ was the only one that mattered.

And then there was absolute loyalty-he would do _whatever_ Soma needed him to do. If that meant he had to secretly go behind the prince's back to make him happy, then so be it. He would keep him content if it was the last thing he did.

Speaking of loyalty though, Agni never quite forgot that terrible trick that Meena had pulled on his poor prince. He _had_ seen Meena stray off from the palace a few times, which was enough to flip Soma out. So being careful about information, he decided not to tell Soma-that would only distress the prince more, which was not something Agni would do. Only months later, Meena had taken her straying a _bit_ too far and literally left the country to be with an Englishman. It wasn't hard for Agni to act quickly behind the prince's back and nearly stop her from leaving.

Had his past not held him back, he would have _surely_ kept the prince happy.

_[Flashback]_

_Agni rushed through the hallways of the palace, knowing how dangerous it was to run on the polished floors, especially after he had stopped Soma from doing so himself, but he had an emergency-_

_He had recently caught word of Meena preparing to run off with an Englishman. If there was anyone who could stop her while keeping Soma from finding out about her sneaking out, it was Agni-or at least, it seemed like he could have anyway._

_He stopped at her doorway, almost too used to being a servant that he knocked first-then remembering the reason he was there, he came in whether or not she granted him permission to enter._

_Meena twirled around in horror at first, and then quickly smiled as it was only Agni. He wouldn't do anything to her anyway, since she was Soma's prized female servant-darn her for knowing Soma for more years than any other girl in the palace. Agni had to give it to her; it really took guts to take advantage of Soma's kindness and not care an ounce about how he would be affected._

"_So, Agni, what can I help you with?" Meena said cheerfully and almost too confident in what she could get away with that she _continued_ to pack in front of Agni, Soma's clearly head servant._

"_I do believe that I heard you were planning on running away with an Englishman. I do know rumors, happen, so I think it's only fair I ask you personally." Agni said in a low tone, trying to avert his eyes from her luggage bag-he had to remind himself to be fair with her even as unfair she was to Soma._

"_Agni, don't be silly. I know you can see me packing. I know _you _know I'm packing and running away with an Englishman." Meena giggled, her back turned to Agni as she carried on so normally with packing her things._

_Agni stared at her luggage, wanting so badly to throw it out a window or something to just enable her a bit longer to make Soma happy. Of course, he couldn't lay a hand on _her_ to prevent her from leaving. With a relative amount of control over his anger, he marched over to Meena's luggage, glaring it down instead of Meena-_that_ would get him in trouble also. He would know as he had done it before when he caught Meena sneaking out the first time._

"_The prince would be crushed, Meena. You know this and you'll still pack? Do you simply not understand what the prince will-" Agni began to warn her, his voice for some uncontrollable reason becoming loud and assertive._

"_Agni! I get it! I _do_, I really _do_! In fact, that's _exactly_ the reason why it's so easy to pack up and leave!" Meena scolded him, her face and raised fists dangerously close to him._

_He wasn't the one to start fights anymore, especially if it was against a woman-he couldn't imagine what he _would_ do to her if his fighting instincts got to the better of him. For that, he backed up a few steps._

"_Fine, but if you leave-don't think for one moment that Soma and I won't find you. When we've found you, you won't get off easy." Agni warned her one last time, knowing that if he didn't force himself out of the room soon she would be wrecked by him._

_And what did Meena do? She laughed-she _dared _to laugh at _Agni_._

"_I'd love to see you try just that, because if _you_ lay even a _hand _on _me_, you could be put up on that guillotine again-and even _Soma _will not b able to rescue you. Am I clear?" Meena chuckled, continuing to pack her clothing._

_Agni wanted to hurt her. He knew that he couldn't, especially after becoming such a changed man once Soma had taken him in, but…she was purposefully taunting him and mocking Soma. He would not stand for it._

_He would definitely not let her ruin his prince's happiness._

_[End of Flashback]_

Agni of course still time to time regretted letting Meena get away in the end.

The prince still had Ciel and all his servants to make him happy-meaning that Agni had to transport him constantly to the Phantomhive manor whenever they dropped by in the area, which was quite frequently. It would be easier on Agni if _he_ could make Soma that happy on his own, but again-he was neither Ciel Phantomhive nor any of his servants.

But in the end, Agni was still happy serving under his God. Whether or not the prince ever noticed how precious he was to Agni, he would still serve his God.

After all, he was _his_ prince, and Agni would never let him be unhappy again.

/Good news, my eyes haven't burned out yet. That means more fast updates.

Anyhow, so the next chapter is probably going to be really long…

(So much for these being drabbles…) /


	11. Valentine's Day and a Lonely Butler

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel (Ready for a lemon? Beware; there is also some angst and anger at Grell.)

Valentine's Day and a Lonely Butler

January 14th.

You would have thought of all people, Ciel Phantomhive would have the most extreme reaction-

Between the emotionally exhausting situations with Lizzie, the usual kidnapping by older men, and of course the daily amount of joking back-sass from Sebastian, you would have thought he would have had _some_ sort of emotional breakdown at one point or another.

And of all days to receive a letter finally granting him the ownership over Madam Red's household, _of course_ it would happen on Valentine's Day-what _used_ to be her favorite holiday.

But no-not even that could push him into a breakdown. This boy was a tough customer.

Ciel had been sitting at his desk quietly for about an hour or so alone, contemplating whether or not he would deal with Madam Red's estate at the moment-it wasn't like he had much else to do anyhow. Lizzie happened to be busy the _one_ day during the year he would have appreciated her company, there were no older business men to talk business with even if it meant getting kidnapped again, and certainly _no_ Sebastian since Ciel didn't require him-as long as Ciel didn't need him around today, Sebastian could focus his other time on keeping the trio of servants from destroying the manor.

In other words, Ciel was stuck sitting around idly behind his desk in a chair until he had better things to do. He gently placed the document of permission to Madam Red's estate into his pocket. He ought to get it over with now rather than later.

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel said normally, calling out Sebastian from whatever disaster the servants had created and left for him to fix.

Sebastian entered the room a promptly as ever, a follow-up butler pose and bow included.

"How may I be of assistance, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he normally did, his trademark smirk never ceasing to be a sign of amusement.

"I'm ready to go deal with Madam Red's estate, Sebastian. Get the carriage ready." Ciel said nonchalantly as he stood up from behind his chair.

There was a small pause from Sebastian, his smirk changing to a smile.

"Very well, I will arrange for a carriage shortly."

Sebastian bowed once more and left the room just as promptly as he had entered the room. Ciel secured the letter in his pocket one last time to be careful, and then escorted himself down and out to the front of the manor where Sebastian was expectantly ready for him as always.

Sebastian quietly herded Ciel into the carriage, missing a brief opportunity to tease Ciel. With Ciel's obvious seriousness about this task, there wasn't going to be time for fooling around. He _really_ meant business this time.

Sebastian sat quietly in the carriage with Ciel along the way, sitting in his usual seat across the Young Master and near a window. Neither bothered for once to exchange glances with the other for once. Ciel did start once to open his mouth and say something, but as usual Sebastian knew him so well there was no use explaining his motives.

Once nearby her estate Sebastian and Ciel exited the carriage without rush. It wasn't like there was anyone now or _ever_ for that matter, who was going to be waiting and expecting them to arrive on time. The last time Ciel had visited her estate was a few years ago, as the last times spent with her took place on his on grounds. He looked a tad wary about opening the entrance to her manor, leaving a vigilant Sebastian to open the doors for him.

Unexpected and uncalled for as ever, a potent gust of wind stampeded out from within the house in the direction of Ciel and Sebastian-Sebastian quickly took action and put Ciel into a protective-like hug to prevent him getting blown away. Ciel seemed a little dazed for a second or so, rebooted back to his normal self once having realized his place in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian cautiously released him back to the ground.

"Sebastian, whatever that was, it needs to be repaired." Ciel reminded him once he dared to continue his way into Madam Red's manor.

Sebastian attentively looked out for anymore unsuspecting landmines or possible dangers to the Young Master as he followed behind Ciel. Ciel carried on with exploring the ground floor, not really expecting to find anything dangerous enough to be an obstacle in his task.

And with that, Ciel continued to quietly poke through Madam Red's ground floor. Sebastian still trailed right behind Ciel just as hauntingly quiet as before. With Ciel never checking behind him to see what Sebastian was getting himself into-not that had _would_ get into her things without the Young Master's permission, but still-Sebastian could have easily trifled through her belonging and he wouldn't have the slightest clue.

Next was the first floor, which contained the most important rooms in the house-Madam Red's bedrooms.

"Young Master, would you like to take a short intermission before continuing…?" Sebastian asked with concern echoing in his voice.

Ciel blinked and turned around to face Sebastian. He had been going through his dead aunt's house for at least an hour now, yet he really hadn't been paying attention to how emotionally and physically draining this had been on him. Sebastian, being as observant as ever, noticed his Ciel's own fatigue before him-and perhaps Sebastian was right. A nice short break to recollect him would be nice.

Sebastian re-escorted him down to the kitchen, moving here and there a few items out of Ciel's path. Once in the kitchen, there was another strong whiplash of Madam Red's scents-her favorite brands of teas which occupied half of her cabinets. Ciel seemed slightly uneasy again by something again, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

"If the Young Master would like, there are still a few unexpired teas." Sebastian offered while gesturing to the cabinets which he had opened to inspect.

"Why not, we'll throw out the rest of the teas later." Ciel said casually, making a waving of the hand gesture to say he did not care in the least.

Sebastian nodded and cautiously tested out the sink faucet-success. Apparently someone had made a nice mistake of keeping the water still supplied to the house. He brewed the tea quickly and efficiently after seating Ciel at her old table. After serving Ciel he wasted _no_ time rushing back to the kitchen to begin clearing the kitchen's tea now that it was not of any further use.

"Sebastian, slow _down_ there." Ciel growled into his cup of tea.

Perhaps Sebastian didn't like being in this house as much as Ciel, but there was no need to be so _disrespectful _and hurry to throw everything out. Even for a demon, he could _try_ to show some empathy here.

Sebastian finished trashing the rest of her tea, returning to find a _very_ agitated Young Master.

Had he displeased the Young Master by fulfilling an order too soon? Sebastian frowned a little while daring to approach the Young Master. If he didn't know what was bothering him, he couldn't soothe his master…

"What is wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian asked in a lowered voice of concern again.

Ciel pushed his chair out from behind him without waiting for Sebastian to do it for him. He would _not_ look at Sebastian.

"I don't know, why don't _you_ tell me?" Ciel snapped, his voice rising quickly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked with microscopic recoil hitting him suddenly.

_Young Master…?_

"You heard me. Why don't _you_ tell me what's wrong here, because _you're_ the only one rushing to throw out her belongings. I mean, I get that you're a demon and these things don't matter to _you_, but the least you can do is have _respect_ for _her_." Ciel barked at Sebastian, his hand somehow formed into a balled up fist when he had not been looking.

"Young Master, I can assure you that-"

Ciel raised his hand, waving it quickly like he was trying to wave away Sebastian from his vision.

"You know what, I've _got_ it. You can stay down here and throw away whatever you think we won't _need_, and I'll go upstairs to clean her rooms."

"Young Master, that's really not-"

"Sebastian, that's an order."

And with that, Sebastian was bound to Ciel's order. Ciel went back upstairs to explore Madam Red's rooms without further arguing with Sebastian while Sebastian was forced to continue sorting through the ground floor.

Ciel didn't have a difficult time navigating through the hallways to get to the first floor rooms-surprisingly; her house hadn't been renovated in a single way since he last visited her estate. It was nice to know that it still had the whole _Madam Red_ feel…but he had to admit it was a tad painful.

Sure he hadn't cried for her on the day of the funeral, nor the night he witnessed Grell slay her, but now to have such a stronger reminder than just seeing red or pictures of her…he was _surrounded_ by her essence. The story of her life was just so…_her._ And passing by her red accessories covering walls and everything in sight was a little reminiscent…but still part of what he had to do.

He wisely left the worst room for last, occasionally peering back at the room's entrance-Madam Red's room.

Ciel _dreaded_ having to clean her room.

The room was a little warm, but since the water and heat still worked in select areas in the manor there wasn't anything really odd about that…

Her room really was a masterpiece though; the different shades of red spread over the room really was something to behold, some of the shades of red were ones he didn't know if he was familiar with. Ranging from deep scarlet to light reds that border-lined pink, she had spent more time simply loving the color red than he thought.

Ciel moved back onto subject and started with her closet-she had dresses that he could donate or give to Lizzie.

_No, not Lizzie-she wouldn't be right for the dresses._

Lizzie was sweet and all, but she wasn't the right person for the dresses. Whoever received the dresses had to be someone who _honestly_ understood the importance of the dresses. It wasn't to say that Lizzie was unintelligent or something, she just happened to lack the concept of items having worth-like the time she broke Ciel's family ring so he would wear her cheap ring, or when he wasn't very comfortable with wearing her gifted clothing but she made him wear them anyway because they _looked nicer_ than his other attire.

Ciel shook his head, moving onto sorting her dresses. As he picked out and organized her different dresses atop her bed, it drew out so many memories of her wearing them. _Every_ occasion he saw her she wore red, so it was only natural to have so many memories left over. There were more dresses than he had expected to find, so he took more than one trip to reel out the clothes.

During one trip, he accidentally hooked two of the hangers together.

He was _far_ from pleased with his findings.

According to the poorly hung vest he found, he recognized its owner all too quickly-

_Grell_-he was _still_ living in her household. He was freeloading off of her partially operational house-while Madam Red was _dead_. How _dare_ Grell remain living in _her _household after he single-handedly sliced her down the middle with his chainsaw?

And without even trying to stop himself, he let his anger finally erupt-

He ripped all the vests of Grell he could find in half. He almost stooped down low enough to grind them into the floor with his foot, but he wasn't going to ruin her floor with that. Next he evaluated all the dresses on the bed-he really didn't have anyone to give these dresses to in the end. He used all his strength to bulldoze the heavy clump of dresses off the bed. Had Grell ever dared to lie on _her_ sheets? Ciel wasted no time ripping those off and to the floor. He wasn't going to let _anything_ Grell touched remain.

In fact, Ciel was on the verge of yanking down all of the hangers when he was firmly scooped up mid-destruction.

"Young Master, what on earth has gotten i_nto_ you?" Sebastian asked as he dragged the now scooped up ball of furious Ciel over to the edge of Madam Red's nearly empty bed.

Ciel struggled to get out of the scoop position and only ended up wearing himself out more. Sebastian adjusted Ciel carefully so he sat on his lap-maybe not the wisest place to put him, but he wouldn't be able to inflict anything serious on his leg in comparison to what he could do to those poor sheets.

"Sebastian, you wouldn't get it-the freeloading, the dresses Lizzie can't have, the…the…" Ciel's breathing became heavier, all his emotions washing over him at once.

Sebastian quietly shushed him, gently holding his index finger's tip over his lips. The Young Master _really_ needed to calm down before he had an asthma attack. Because _honestly_; that would have topped the terrible evening.

It was a wonder humans celebrated Valentine's Day…

"Young Master, _try_ to calm down. I am here for you, I promise. Please _try_ to breathe easier…" Sebastian instructed him as he pulled the hyperventilating Ciel into his chest, making small rotations on his back to calm him down.

Ciel sniffled and buried himself into the firm chest of Sebastian, gripping onto whatever he could hold of his shirt. Sebastian sighed and placed his head atop of Ciel's. It may have taken a long time to calm the Young Master down, but he could wait. He didn't really _mind_ touching him-he was used to it by now, and apparently it seemed that Ciel was the same way.

"Sebastian, I found all her dresses. _I_ won't be wearing them, _obviously_, and I don't want to give them to Lizzie."

"Is the Young Master sure? Miss Elizabeth would be _much_ honored, I'm sure, to have them."

Ciel looked up and shook his head wildly like he was a dog shaking the water out of its coat-not that Sebastian was into dogs, but he could make an exception if they looked like his Young Master.

"Lizzie wouldn't understand, because these dresses aren't just…_dresses_…" Ciel whispered the way he did when he hated to admit things.

Sebastian might have not been a human, but he _could_ understand Ciel's feelings. Lizzie didn't seem like someone who held valued items. After all, this was the same girl who pushed Ciel into things he didn't want to do-but Sebastian wasn't angry at her in the end. Her _problem_ was she _tried_ too hard to get him to return her love that sometimes Ciel seemed a little desensitized by the overload of affection.

"Young Master, I will find use for the dresses. Is there any other part of this room you wish to preserve?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian gazed all over the walls-_that _had to stay. No repainting, renovating, or any other means of changing her room. It _did_, after all, have her essence.

Ciel squirmed onto what was left of her bed and grabbed a pillow-maybe it was a _little_ weird to see the Young Master inhaling her pillow. But he was a human, and no human was perfect…ok, so _maybe_ Ciel wasn't perfect, but he was the _closest_ to perfect Sebastian had come across so far. Sebastian chuckled and leaned forward to get a quick sniff of the pillow-it did smell faintly of her, but _also_ like Grell.

But Grell was not something to worry about right now. Sebastian had quickly disposed of him earlier.

"Do you smell her too Sebastian, or am I just going crazy?" Ciel mumbled while burying his face into the pillow.

Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his head, ruffling his hair a tad. Ciel groaned, not appreciating messy hair.

"Not to worry, I'm the _only_ one seeing you with messy hair. If it makes you feel any better, that's not the _worst _you've ever looked." Sebastian teased without any real harshness.

Ciel looked up only to roll his eyes at Sebastian, who was quite amused. Ciel flopped back onto the bed and held the pillow on his stomach-this day had exhausted him in _so_ many ways. Sebastian crawled in and resumed the place next to him, glancing over expectantly at the Young Master-he looked _very_ cute in such a relaxed state. It was a shame he was only this way around Sebastian. Perhaps it was because he still assumed Sebastian was a demon and had no emotions?

How _very_ wrong the Young Master was to assume such a silly thing.

"Young Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Sebastian…?" Ciel jerked his body up, suddenly caught off guard by _Sebastian_ asking _him_ for something.

"You see, as a demon, I live for an extensive amount of years. Normally we do not celebrate holidays-even _birthdays_, and so I was curious…what exactly is it like to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Ciel slumped back down into the bed, covering the pillow over his face quite bashfully and rolling the other direction from Sebastian. He groaned and started to curl up over-dramatically-this was certainly _unlike_ the Young Master.

"Well, you're _expected_ to share the day with those people that you _love_, but…I mean, I don't really have anyone to…_share_…you know…" Ciel said sullenly behind the poor hiding of his pillow.

Sebastian quickly propped himself over top of Ciel, trapping him under his body-carefully of course. How on earth he moved so quickly-well, he was _one hell_ of a butler. Ciel dared to look up at him, something _very_ unlike Sebastian happening-had he snapped?

"Sebastian, what…what are you doing…?" Ciel whispered, nearly petrified-if Sebastian was going to claim his soul; this was honestly _not_ the time for it!

Sebastian smashed his lips with Ciel's, his hands meanwhile stealthily removing the pillow between them. Surprisingly, Ciel was _quite_ easy to quiet down-maybe because he had never done these sorts of things with Lizzie that he was so easy to occupy? It wasn't like Sebastian was putting much effort into the kiss anyhow…but Ciel didn't have to know-Sebastian would surely show him better kisses in the future.

Sebastian broke off the kiss slowly, leaving only a short-breathing Ciel. His intention wasn't to kick Ciel into an asthma attack, but he had to admit a heavily breathing Ciel as a result from one of his poor quality kisses was quite the wonderful sight. He knew it wasn't right to push Ciel into doing _those_ sorts of things yet, but they seemed appealing.

"Sebastian, you _bastard_." Ciel grunted as lunged his top half forward and latched to Sebastian's lip, trying earnestly to gain entrance again.

_Then again, if the Young Master is willing, who am I to refuse him?_

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's very _adorable_ attempt to take over the kiss. He tauntingly stepped the kiss up a _tad_- surprisingly knocking Ciel right out of the ring with the simple addition of his tongue. Ciel broke off with the most disappointed look-Sebastian wasn't playing very fair and they both knew it.

"Quit doing that Sebastian!" Ciel scolded him and pulling Sebastian to emphasize some irrelevant point.

Sebastian chuckled, amused how easy the Young Master was making this. If Ciel didn't stop, Sebastian was going to _completely_ lose it. And if he lost it, Ciel really was going to be in for it-

The Young Master was pulling himself into Sebastian, almost as if he were burying himself into him…

"Sebastian, you better have a good reason behind playing with me."

And that was it-Sebastian had lost it.

He scooped up the Young Master and placed him on his back with his legs in the air. Ciel took a second or two to really catch on, and when he did-

"Sebastian, you can't _honestly_ think I'd-" Ciel had begun to scold him again while gripping to his shirt to sit himself up, but Sebastian silenced him with a smooth kiss to push him back down into place.

Over the time that Sebastian had spent dressing Ciel every day, he had become almost _too_ good at multitasking with the Young Master's clothes. He maneuvered the Young Master's pants and undergarments quickly, and then started on his shirt-Ciel at this point only grunted at the all _too_ talented Sebastian. Sebastian drew back from the kiss with a heavily-breathing Ciel left over as a result again.

"Young Master, I will make this very quick and painless-please give me a moment." Sebastian explained with Ciel in the proper position he wanted him in again.

Ciel stared at him incredulously-he didn't think Sebastian would do it?

Sebastian bit at the tips of his gloves to yank them off, flinging them somewhere unknown off in the room. Next he carefully coated some of his slender fingers with a shiny coat of saliva. Ciel nervously gulped and sunk back into the bed. Sebastian maneuvered him back into the proper position again-he carefully slipped the fingers one by one into him below, Ciel yelping with the intrusive new feeling.

Sebastian slowly moved the fingers in and back to prepare Ciel. Surprisingly, Ciel responded exceedingly well to the preparation, not too long afterwards bucking his hips up at Sebastian. Sebastian removed his fingers all the way, instead distracting Ciel with another deep kiss as he finally moved himself into Ciel.

Well, he _tried_ to distract Ciel-he wouldn't stop howling and bucking his hips. Sebastian attempted to sync his thrusts with kissing Ciel, in hopes that Ciel would stop making such terrible noises.

_That,_ however, worked perfectly for stopping Ciel's pained noises. As a bonus, Ciel's noises that had stopped started up again-only they changed to moans and whimpers that tickled Sebastian's lips. Sebastian smiled mid-kiss, which apparently Ciel didn't like as he dominated the kiss at the given chance.

Sebastian made a throaty sound-it was rather difficult to kiss and laugh at once.

And the heat of the situation got a _bit_ out of hand from there…

Ciel broke off the kiss again, but only for a short wailing of Sebastian's name as released a hot jet of pearly desire onto Sebastian's shirt. Embarrassingly enough, Sebastian found himself caught up too, releasing into Ciel by accident…

Sebastian assumed responsibility for the mess and cleaned up in no time with Ciel still out of breath and waiting on the bed. Somehow, it reminded Sebastian of something he had meant to do. He hovered over Ciel on the bed, face to face yet again.

"Sebastian, what do you want now?"

"Young Master, have I told you recently that I love you?" Sebastian whispered, his face moving away from Ciel.

Ciel jumped up, suddenly bursting with energy again-the Young Master _was_ quite peculiar.

"Wait, what was _that_?" Ciel barked at his, grabbing his coattail right in time to pull him closer.

"I was wishing you a happy Valentine's Day, of course. If you didn't hear me, I can repeat myself…?" Sebastian offered, sneaking a soft peck onto Ciel's cheek.

Ciel blushed furiously, pushing him away sheepishly.

"Idiot..."

/That took longer than I had hoped for.

And I love all your favorites/alerts/reviews, so do continue to talk to me!

Niku () -Yes you, my favorite review stalker. I appreciate the lovely reviews, they make me smile. No worries. /


	12. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Top

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian (It's more suggested than anything, like some sort of crack.)

Rock, Paper, Scissors, Top

In the Phantomhive household, it was very common to have secrets.

For instance, Maylene was very talented at peeping in on others. Finny wasn't always as innocent as he let others onto, and Bard had an all too friendly relationship with Finny for it to be just friends. Tanaka… well, he was capable of amazing things when he wasn't in his _mode_.

As for Sebastian and Ciel, well…

They were rather _involved_ with each other.

And no, this wasn't referring to their master and butler relationship-they were in fact _very_ much together when no one was looking.

Of course there was no choice but to keep their relationship on the down low, between the Queen, Lizzie, and everyone else in the house. Keeping it from the Queen and the other servants was surprisingly easy as everyone seemed quite oblivious to begin with. But with Lizzie, she made it physically _impossible_ to sneak in a small gesture at any time.

One time, Lizzie had been visiting Ciel unannounced again. Ciel had been nearly busted by Lizzie as he was found in the middle of his fencing lessons with Sebastian's lips to his forehead. Ciel naturally had his back faced to the door when he fenced, so _he_ didn't see her. Sebastian on the other hand, withdrew his kiss just in time to make it look like he was only checking the Young Master's forehead with his lips-he explained to the very awestruck and confused Lizzie that it was an _ancient _method for checking or fevers, as clearly he pointed out, the lips were _very sensitive_ to temperature changes.

And for once, Lizzie's lack of common sense came in handy- for she had bought it.

But on the few occasions that Sebastian and Ciel could safely be alone, the moments didn't last very long or were not actually more than small physical contact and a few exchanged 'I love you' s.

In fact, the most common time for them to be alone was right before the Young Master's bedtime. Sebastian usually put Ciel to bed then the servants, but tonight-

Ciel would be the last to be put to sleep.

Sebastian had put the trio of servants to bed as quickly as possible, trying not to sound as urgent as he was being. Tanaka usually went to bed pretty early since he _was_ the oldest human in the manor, and he surely had to tire sooner than anyone else. Next, Sebastian dropped by Ciel's room to 'ready' him for bed-

To spend his well earned time with the Young Master before he became too exhausted and fell asleep.

Not that the Young Master usually stayed awake very long into the night, but if it meant spending some extra time with Sebastian, he would _force_ himself to stay awake if needed. Sebastian never slept anyhow, so he was completely up and ready for time with his Young Master.

Sebastian did follow his usual routine first, bathing and dressing Ciel for bed. Afterwards he tucked him in under the sheets ever so nicely-then resumed his place in the space on the bed next to Ciel. He cuddled Ciel into him and whispered affectionate things into his ear. Ciel sheepishly swatted at Sebastian and complained that he was crazy. With no one else awake in the household they remained like this, quietly cuddled together in Ciel's bed.

But with so much extra time to spend together, and _everyone_ else sound asleep, there were so many things for them to try out.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered with his head buried into the warmth of the covers and Sebastian.

"Young Master?" Sebastian replied, his fingers idly running through Ciel's hair-it was funny how distracting the smallest features of Ciel could be.

"I know _we're_ not ever going to do _those_ sorts of things any time soon…with the servants and Lizzie and all, but…"

Sebastian looked a little baffled with Ciel-sure there had been rare one or two intimate moments where they _could_ have really done those sorts of things if Lizzie and the servants weren't around, but Ciel otherwise avoided the subject well even as Sebastian _guaranteed_ he would not allow them to be caught.

"Have you taken _interest_ in the subject of the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian cooed with his mouth closing in on Ciel's cheek-he knew _way_ too well how to redden the Young Master's face.

"I m-mean…I had just been _wondering_…since it couldn't hurt to come to a consensus about who would…_you know_, be…um…_where_." Ciel mumbled, looking away from Sebastian swiftly.

Sebastian chuckled softly at this; not trying to insult Ciel-he was just _so_ adorable when he asked silly questions.

"That is very simple. _I_ am the top and _you_ would be the bottom."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Young Master, I am _always_ the top. And as you are younger and smaller in body size compared to me, you are the bottom."

Ciel sat there quietly with a look of irritation on his face. He couldn't _help_ being small nor younger than Sebastian. There had to be a better way to determine who was on top.

"Sebastian, let's play a game of rock paper scissors-whoever wins three out of five is on top."

"Young Master…I'm surprised you wouldn't rather flip a coin, where you have a greater chance of winning."

"But I also have a greater chance of losing, right?"

"Touché, Young Master."

Sebastian could have easily won on purpose if he had really _wanted_ to, but no-

He would allow the Young Master to win.

After all, it would be _much_ more interesting to watch his Young Master be on top.

/I only wrote this because I get so confused when people say that Ciel can be both the bottom _and_ top.

I can't see Sebastian as a bottom, and I refuse to believe that Ciel would do it with anyone else and be a top-well, I can think of _one_ person, but Lizzie doesn't count for…anything. /


	13. Careful Hands

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

/So after reading the chapter about Sebastian's tongue fetish or whatnot, here's Ciel's fetish chapter. /

Careful Hands

As not only a demon butler, but an acclaimed _one hell of_ a butler, Sebastian Michaelis was the image of _perfection_.

It was bad enough that he practically flaunted himself in front of everyone, almost sometimes just as what seemed in spite of Ciel. Ciel tried to ignore him for the _most_ part, anyway.

But sometimes when Sebastian showed off, Ciel couldn't help but sneak the tiniest glance elsewhere…

At Sebastian's hands.

Ciel was not far from oblivious.

Sure there were times he _knew_ Sebastian was just doing his job as his butler, but otherwise...he could have _sworn_ Sebastian was leading him on.

As his butler, it was normal for him to touch Ciel now and then. And sure, since Ciel was handled only by Sebastian, it made sense that Ciel would notice Sebastian's hands every now and again-they were the _only_ hands besides Lizzie's that gained access to his body, so of course they had to pass Ciel's seal of approval.

But with such amazingly sculpted hands, how could Ciel _not_ approve of Sebastian touching him?

He kept quiet about the subject of Sebastian's hands though. If anyone really caught wind of his opinions on the matter of Sebastian's hands…they would think he was _obsessed_. In his judgment, it wasn't an unhealthy obsession.

No, no, it was a strong _interest_…just in his butler's hands.

He made sure to quietly notice the smallest details about his hands during tasks. For example, he paid close attention to his slender fingers whenever they curled around the teapot at lunchtime. They were sheathed nicely under the white gloves that he wore so cleverly to cover his hands. It wasn't like Sebastian _ever_ managed to get his actual hands dirty, but it was probably better that way. Ciel had only seen Sebastian's hands without the gloves once or twice, but that was enough of a lasting mental image.

Other times during the day, Ciel watched Sebastian's hands in between lessons-

In his music lessons Ciel's attention became fixated a couple time on his hands whenever they sprung up and down to direct him-Sebastian jokingly whapped him with the baton once or twice to refocus him.

In dance lessons with Sebastian, his tiny hands were clamped carefully by Sebastian-he tried to focus on the lesson but the confounding side-thoughts Ciel couldn't fight off got the occasional better of him whenever he stepped on Sebastian's feet.

In fencing with Sebastian he tried _really_ hard to stay on task-but if those damn slender fingers of his curved so perfectly around the base of the fencing sword weren't causing the most obscene thoughts to cloud his mind, he could have done a bit better.

In the end, there was no denying it-Sebastian's hands were clearly throwing his focus off. It wasn't like he could just chop off his hands and end of story-he'd probably grow them back like his arm that one time after _Mangela_-he would have to figure out a more rational solution.

And so, Ciel decided to begin giving Sebastian breaks. Sebastian looked absolutely flabbergasted at the suggestion that he takes time off, yet amused that Ciel would think he could handle his _own_ matters without Sebastian's assistance.

_Ciel_ would be the one to get the last laugh here. _He_ would spy Sebastian when he was napping-this he knew he could do on his own.

With his own time Sebastian typically spent a good hour outside playing with stray cats in the garden. Next, he would fix one or two things that he saw unfit before returning to his room. He never left his room again until his break was over, so the assumption was he was sleeping.

Ciel had to be patient about spying on Sebastian-if he timed his entrance wrong he would have to make up an excuse about checking in on Sebastian. Once he did have the right moment though, he slipped off his shoes quietly to avoid scuffling or any loud noises while he crawled over to Sebastian's bedside. He had to stand up to reach Sebastian actually on the bed, so he was ultra careful about that too.

But the part that took the most precision was removing one of his gloves.

There wasn't any time to waste, which meant no room for struggling to take the hand out of the glove. If needed Ciel was willing to do that quick removal of the glove by tearing it off starting at the tip of the finger and pulling with your teeth-not that he was in any mood to do it that way since it might wake Sebastian.

After the glove was off, it was all his to take in-

The paleness of his skin, the beautifully engraved contract sign, his smoothly black coated nails, the long slender fingers…he was tempted to compare hand sizes with Sebastian while he was at it. If he was already checking out his hands, why not?

He nicely organized Sebastian's slender fingers together in almost as a lined-up fashion to place flatly against his own. Of course _his_ hands were much longer than his own, but that wasn't important.

Ciel stood there for perhaps a minute or so just staring blankly at his fingers one last time before he had to put back on his glove-staring at them for too long brought back _rather_ obscene thoughts from earlier.

And oblivious as could be, Ciel perhaps might have noticed a smirking Sebastian had he not been having obscene fantasies about all the things Sebastian could do with those hands of his.

/Because you know, Ciel's not that slick.

I bet Ciel and Sebastian probably have the same amount of fetishes about each other. /


	14. Sly

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian (No lemon, just lightness.) *It means to "intend to impress people or attract their admiration, in a way that you think is extreme and unnecessary".

Sly

Sebastian Michaelis was a clever demon.

Ciel for one had never witnessed a moment that he couldn't rebound with _some_ sort of retort to throw the other person _completely_ off balance. It was almost like Sebastian knew exactly where to hit, what to say, what to do…

None the less, that never stopped Ciel from trying to trip him up here or there-never _actually_ successful, but that was beside the point. One of these days, he would catch him off guard and wipe that moronic, cat-loving smirk off his face…

Not that he hated his face- _goodness_, no.

Ciel wasn't the type of person to waste his breath complimenting others. And well, to say something positive about Sebastian, _especially_ to his face, was simply a waste.

Frankly, Sebastian already knew how good he was.

In fact, Ciel couldn't help but feel his anger about Sebastian fuel more than when Sebastian purposefully flaunted himself. Because when he did it…it was just so…

So *_ostentatious._

Who did Sebastian _think_ he was, flashing himself off like that?

He was a _butler_. Butlers did _not_ go gracefully moving around in the midst of battles just to show what a piece of cake it was. Butlers did _not_ get depressed over their master's kidnapping only because it interfered with the dinner schedule. Butlers did _not_ play around on the subject of death. Butlers did _not_ favor furry creatures over their masters. Most and foremost of importance-

Butlers did _not_ tease their masters.

But _oh_-Sebastian did.

Not that it was hard to tell Sebastian was actually trying. Ciel knew all _too_ well when he tried. How could he not notice though, was a better question-with Sebastian always going the length to impress Ciel anyway.

For example, the new tea Sebastian had bought for him.

On a morning just like any other, Sebastian came in with the usual routine waking up strategies-opening curtains, bringing food, pulling back Ciel's covers for him…

And when Sebastian brought out the tray of Ciel's breakfast to him in bed as always, there was something _slightly_ off. Ciel ignored whatever it could be-he was hungry, just waking up, and probably imagining things anyhow. Sure, that was it wasn't it? Ciel yawned and lazily reached for his cup of tea without paying mind to Sebastian.

But oh boy, _should_ he have. That damn catty smirk of his would've been a nice heads-up something was wrong.

The warm tea met his lips rather hastily, departing just as quick. Ciel nearly jerked up out of his seat, spitting the tea out. He wiped his tongue angrily along with the outside of his mouth.

It hadn't been his normal cup of tea, quite seriously.

And he was _not_ a happy earl without his tea.

"Sebastian, what was _that_?" Ciel scolded him, peering cautiously into the now backwashed cup of tea-not that he had spat food back, but particles of spit.

Sebastian's smirk disguised itself into a frown so swiftly that Ciel should have known he was pretending.

"I apologize, Young Master. A new type of tea had recently become popular, and I assumed that based off of the Young Master's preferences with tea that he would appreciate it…" Sebastian said solemnly, his hand close to his face in his pensive manner.

Ciel let out a little 'humph', staring back into the cup of tea again.

"Sebastian, pour me another cup. I'll try it again-but don't you _dare_ say anything." Ciel growled while waving a ready-to-accuse finger at Sebastian as Sebastian switched out his old cup for a new cup.

Sebastian stood readily by the cart, half covering his mouth with his hand. Otherwise, his eyes were a deep scarlet yet again, squinted at something in particular as Ciel gathered up his courage and tried the tea again.

Perhaps he had been waiting to see Ciel miserably spit out the tea twice? Sebastian was a little sadistic when it came to humor…

Ciel held the cup to his lips, cautiously forcing his lips to grant the tea entry. Much to his surprise-

It really wasn't _that_ bad a second time around. It wasn't quite what Ciel normally drank, but it wasn't half bad if he gave it a chance. For the sake of whatever, he figured he would drink the rest. Once finished, he looked up and saw an amused Sebastian.

Ciel shot both the inanimate empty cup and Sebastian annoyed glances.

Sebastian had played him yet _again_.

"What's so funny now, Sebastian?" Ciel said lowly, expecting once again to receive an answer that would make Ciel look bad once more.

Sebastian _chuckled . _Since when did demons laugh- or _chuckle_ for that matter?

"Young Master, it would have been quite a disaster, should I as your butler _not_ be able to use inductive skills to find a very suiting new tea that combines the Young Master's favorite flavors of tea?"

"Wait, I thought you made sure I don't drink more of one tea than the others?"

"This is true, Young Master."

"Then you know my favorite types…?"

"It's only right that the butler, who serves under the Phantomhive household should be able to bring his master maximum satisfaction, is it not?" Sebastian inquired with a smirk, his lips quirking in such a way of amusement.

Ciel looked down in his empty cup, stinginess boiling deep inside.

His perfection really was annoying, almost like he had nothing better to do besides make Ciel look bad from time to time-

And Sebastian had to push it to the next level, nonchalantly wiping a missed wet spot on Ciel's lips with one finger. Sure Sebastian touched him here and there when bathing him, dressing him-

But that look in his eyes-

Those swirling deep scarlet pools of mischief, painfully slow half-closing…almost as if he were half-way enjoying it himself, waiting for Ciel to meet him the other half-way like he couldn't enjoy it all the way without Ciel to help him close his eyes-

He was _surely_ and _utterly_ teasing him.

But for the sake of waiting for Sebastian to trip up one of these times-

He would play along for now.

/I'm sorry guys, I meant to update sooner than tonight.

I had piled up work and this week is just _ufff_.

Please be patient with me, I will upload a clump of chapters sometime. /


	15. Possessive

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

/Sebastian surprisingly has a lot of bashing held in…so beware. But aside from that, crack included. /

Possessive

Demons were the most jealous and possessive of supernatural creatures.

Though superbly disguised as one _hell_ of a butler, and the most perfect bodyguard-

Sebastian Michaelis was no different.

Sure on the outside he was always calm and collected, his trademark smirk playfully residing on the quirked shape of his lips, nearly ever missing a chance to jokingly tease the Young Master…

He was also an astounding actor.

Deep down, he craved more than anything else the one and only master who had evoked such hidden primal instincts to that of his true demon nature-

Ciel Phantomhive.

No matter if he was watching the Young Master around Lizzie or Soma, something didn't feel right. He already _knew_ from the beginning that he would have to play a butler awaiting the conclusion of the contract, but part of him was probably still uncomfortable with the Young Master in the presence of others-part of Sebastian wanted to be the _only_ one around with Ciel.

And he wanted Ciel to be _his._

But pragmatically speaking, he could not.

For one, he couldn't just waltz up to the Young Master and declare dominance over him-what type of butler would do such a thing, declaring ascendency over his own master? And then there was Lizzie-oh, had he some things to say about _her_. For one, she honestly needed to stop letting out siren-like shrieks every time she was set off. Could she _not_ make such absurd high pitches when she was scared, excited, happy, and just about every other emotion? And Ciel-he certainly for one shared a strong distaste for Lizzy touching him. Sebastian's annoyance about Lizzie touching the Young Master was much more extreme, though-sometimes fantasies of taping her mouth shut or prohibiting her from the Phantomhive estate were the nicest things he could imagine.

The servants weren't an issue, as they didn't come in contact with the Young Master other than when Ciel personally ordered them around instead of waiting for the message pending to pass through Sebastian first. On the other hand, they did create a considerable amount of disasters in ratio to that of successes. Finnian's biggest fault was his abnormal strength-unless the manor was being invaded by shrubbery and other small vegetation around the gardens, why was it necessary that he kill all floras within the estate?

Bard needed to calm down and take cooking meals a bit slower-otherwise he would become so frantic that he had lost all common sense. Honestly, when would it have _ever_ been ok to use a flamethrower in a kitchen? Sebastian blamed his lack of kitchen knowledge to explain Bard's use of a flamethrower in a kitchen, but he could have _sworn_ that a flamethrower had never been considered a household cooking appliance at any point in time. Sometimes, he wondered what Bard would be like had he a more easy task like babysitting children-perhaps he would tell them war stories and teach them military school techniques? But that was just a thought of course-had Sebastian any offspring of his own, he would certainly avoid appointing Bard to babysitting.

Maylene wasn't normally klutzy, it was just the glasses-Sebastian hadn't questioned the Young Master gifting her thick glasses that she might have trouble seeing out of, but he also never questioned the Young Master creating obstacles for him on purpose. Aside from her breaking the newly purchased plates every week, she happened to be rather nosey-she needed to back off sometimes, those _very_ sensual poses Sebastian made every now and then were _obviously_ intended for the Young Master and not her.

The only people remaining in his way of making Ciel were probably Soma, and Lau-

Soma that curry fiend, was much of a whiner. He hadn't really worked for the things he had, so who was he to complain? Other than a bit slow here or there, the prince also refused to read books. Well, that was of his own accord-poor Agni attempted to weasel book reading into his overly free schedule, but the prince seemed to lack the attention span for such things in a similar fashion to Lizzie. If _he_ wanted to do something that was the only time he had the time.

Lau wasn't much of a threat, but with that opium-girl Ranmao-he was quite the force to be reckoned. Lau was a pretty good source when identifying drugs and undercover extortions. The rest of the time however, he was residing at the manor for too long or feeling up Ranmao's legs in front of everyone-had the two of them no shame, doing those sorts of things in clear view of the Young Master? Sure Sebastian idly put himself out there for the Young Master, but at least he had the courtesy not to go flashing his bare chest at others in the process. And another thing-if Lau always hid in his opium-den or whatever with his opium-girls and Ranmao, then how was he able to switch back so normally in time when needed? Hadn't he _just_ become high or something of that sort, and he was able to bounce back in record time or was his tolerance unbelievably high? Ranmao _never_ spoke, and Sebastian could've sworn she went a good minute or two between blinks that it was scary-plus _she _looked pretty out of it _all_ the time. Of course, the Undertaker was also out of it just all the time out of it too, but he was clearly suffering from some mental issues developed over the centuries-being alive for centuries could do that to you, after all.

But in the end, Sebastian would never say something to Ciel. Not that he was hurt though-

He would eventually wait for the day to claim the Young Master's soul; the day he could finally claim the Young Master as _his_ own.

/I'm so sorry there was bashing…I really am. I should've put Grell, in but he got served enough in the 11th chapter and is still recovering.

But everyone seems to be a-excuse my wording-_cockblock_ to Sebastian.

Like that time Sebastian got extra close to Ciel's face in the anime and Lau set off the fireworks?/


	16. Longing

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Claude x Alois (Very light again.)

Longing

Claude Faustus was not the type of demon to resign.

For all he cared, Alois could have spat on him or done something else rather foul and insignificant-not that hadn't already done so, but even then-

Claude would not give up Alois Trancy.

Sure no other demons really wanted to form contracts with him, but they were just being finicky. It wasn't like he was something trashy or incredibly low-so _what_ if he had a terrible past and was calling forth a demon only for the purpose of revenge toward the demon who had cause Luca's death? Once you got past the outbursts of violence and crudeness, he wasn't _that_ unbearable.

The only _real_ issue lay within the relationship with his 'uncle'.

To begin with, Claude knew upon forming a contract with Alois that he had no prior family members-this of course was during the time of Alois being a sex slave. Sure Claude could have easily kidnapped Alois from that dirty Trancy-man's hold, but what would be the point? He resided in Hell and could not just go and store Alois in an extra room or something-as if he could say, "_Ok you perverted man, I need to borrow the boy so I can eat his soul later-please and thanks for letting me take him."_

But then the old man proved his worth, dying and leaving Alois a nice fortune and a place to stay. Claude wasn't one to take into consideration karma, but he did consider Alois quite the lucky boy for his foul uses of his body paying off in the end. Well, his body did pay off in the end for the _most_ part anyway-

After inheriting the fortune the Trancy household had to soothe the rumors about a certain new earl appearing under the name of Alois Trancy. Well, the triplets certainly were ineffective as always with their scantily thought up plans about taking out Alois's new uncle. Hannah remained her usual brownnosing self, knowing that giving Claude safe answers like 'blackmailing' or 'brainwashing' , he wouldn't call her out on-as long as your answers were generally better than the Triplets, you were safe.

Claude could have come up with ideas on his own, except for the part where he needed Alois's consent to do just about anything. He did ask Alois for a suggestion, which resulted in a stupid question about why his uncle wouldn't believe he had been abducted by fairies-humans, not being the most intelligent creatures, could've easily detected what a lie that fairy-abduction business was.

In the end, Alois played it rather safe upon meeting his new 'uncle' and his two guests. Claude was able to stand a lot of inappropriate behaviors from guests, but to bring extra guests along without permission-who did this 'uncle' _think_ he was? The guests hadn't suspected anything terribly out of place with the manor nor Alois-though the odd habit of Alois sniffing and trying to lead his uncle on should have been a clear warning…

And then Alois fell off the wagon. Claude had been _so_ sure that Alois's old habits would start up again, but then out of the blue during one of Alois's uncle's visits-

He began using his body in foul ways for his uncle.

It was sickeningly _just_ like old times with Alois when he was still a sex slave-he easily brushed off doing those sorts of things with his uncle, not in any way ashamed of himself. Alois and every other servant in the house acted normally from then on, slowly growing used to the uncle committing these acts.

Perhaps they didn't try to stop Alois because they were not personally responsible for him? Did it mean that it was up to Claude to stop Alois from ruining his body? The servants probably cared less if his body was intact by the time his contract was finished as long as his soul was still claimable, right?

Claude was the _only_ demon in the manor that cared about _Alois_ rather than just the boy's soul.

And for that, he finally understood why other demons had avoided forming a contract-

It was _impossible_ to watch Alois with others-almost a little painful-and not get jealous or angry.

Sure Alois could do virtually do as he pleased over the period of time that the contract between him and Claude existed. However, it's not like _that_ was going to be enough of excuse for Claude to resist the urge to intercept Alois from his uncle. He still was going to have to wait like the overly-patient butler he _already _was playing at, until Alois became tired of his uncle.

Yet again, it was easier said than done-Claude was all but waiting day in and day out for signs from Alois. He _really_ had weighed out the situation a couple times-he _was_ very fond of Alois and _did_ hate his uncle. So for Alois's sake, he waited.

Claude was _tempted_ to go ahead and dispose of the old man himself, but Alois was bound to found out. And if Alois found out, he would order Claude to figure out who killed him. Once it all traced back to Claude, it certainly would not be any prettier than the current situation.

And for that, Claude Faustus would wait more patiently for Alois-

Not any longer for his soul or body to be ruined, but rather-

For Alois to return to Claude.

/I don't know about you, but I always thought Claude looked a little jealous.

Well, until he turned into a jerk in the anime, but whatever. Irrelevant, none the less.

I _do_ think the Triplets are a bit slow. And Hannah, that brownnoser. /


	17. Water Spout

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. These short drabbles, fluffs, and whatnot are mostly crack and such, so if you don't like the occasional lemon or boy x boy here and there then don't read!

Pairing: Sebastian x Claude

/This was a requested idea from Silver Tears, so I hope you're reading this! /

Water Spout

Claude _hated_ rain.

There was just something so detestable about rain-

He could stand storms if there weren't power-outages and tornadoes if they didn't harm the manor-but rain itself had no decency between the torrential downpours that either killed all the plants in the garden or flooded the manor grounds. Rain was case in point, _the _worst thing that nature had created…

Scratch that, rain probably came in _second_ to Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michaelis first had the guts to sneak into the Trancy household and steal inventory. Then, he proceeded to play dumb _just_ for his young master to avoid the punishment for allowing the ring to go missing, and then not have it retrieved earlier. Once the ring came into custody of the Trancy household, Sebastian should have known that he would not get off easy for taking anything that was not his any longer. And yet, despite it all-

Here Sebastian and his young master Ciel Phantomhive were, standing on the steps of the Trancy household-_requesting_ to come in and use the phone.

Claude would have been more than happy to boot them both back to wherever they had come from, but Alois-he rambunctiously answered the door first and took a jumping lunge at Ciel, blabbering how he was all _too_ happy to see Ciel and his butler. Had it not been for Claude's swiftness Ciel would have been roughly tackled by Alois while Sebastian stood behind him, _quite_ comfortable in place-he hadn't even showed any signs of attempting to intercept Alois at the chance he hadn't been held back firmly by Claude.

"Ciel, I knew you'd return! I knew it, I knew it! I knew you'd come back to me for se-" Alois blabbered at the top of his lungs, squirming franticly in Claude's shoulder hold.

Claude resisted doing anything other than re-adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. He had to be calm and collected, like the butler at least _he_ truly was. Sebastian being called one _hell_ of a butler was still questionable in Claude's opinion, but he'd have to save the judgments for later.

"Ciel Phantomhive and…_butler_ standing at the Trancy doorsteps in the middle of a rainstorm…"

"The power is out all through town, and I require a phone." Ciel said plainly, ignoring the low blow recently made at Sebastian-whom wasn't smirking nor frowning…just _watching_.

"Why not use your own phone?" Alois asked incredulously.

"I _would_ if I _could_, but as my estate is more closely located to town, I lack power. I _know_ your power works because your house is far from town-plus your lights are on all over the manor." Ciel stated what looked almost painfully-Sebastian probably did the usual talking for him and to be requesting from the same child who _he_ stabbed and tried to kill was very awkward.

And Alois, completely oblivious to Ciel's discomfort laughed at him-not pointing a finger to direct it, but it was clear who the butt of his joke was this time. Ciel sighed and stepped forward boldly without caring if Alois rubbed his grubby little hands over him.

"You can't _honestly_ think I'm obligated to help you, Ciel." Alois whined and crossed his arms.

"You know, you _do_ own me for attempting to not _only_ stab me but kill Sebastian."

"Are you kidding me? It wasn't even like I _succeeded_, and _you_ ended up instead nearly killing _me_."

"Well, that doesn't mean you weren't close to harming me-"

And so, Claude stood there quietly behind his young master as did Sebastian-it wasn't their place to intercept them. If they wanted to fight all night in this messy weather, they would have to do it inside. Right as Claude opened his mouth to say something, he could have _sworn_ Sebastian was giving _him_ a smirk.

"The cold weather isn't good for you, please come back in young master." Claude whispered loud enough to _clearly_ hint Sebastian and Ciel's invitation inside as he left the door open behind him while wheeling Alois around inside.

Sebastian quickly maneuvered Ciel and himself inside, Ciel closely huddled to his side at all times-perhaps he really thought Claude or someone would be plotting something against them at _this_ untimely part of night? How _ridiculous_. Of all the things Sebastian and Ciel had to worry about, the _last_ thing could've been an unprepared Trancy household.

Claude had little trouble distracting Alois by moving him to the dinner table for a pre-bedtime snack under the surveillance of Hannah and the Triplets. He was a bit wound up already by Ciel's presence, but a snack would put him somewhat back at ease-especially if Claude wasn't around to watch him mess with one of the other servants in the middle of a meal. But what was the left to do to the servants anyhow-he couldn't remove Hannah's other eye; he still needed a female servant to vent his anger on. Alois certainly wouldn't lay a hand on the Triplets, or else he would ruin his little game of trying to differentiate them from each other-and a missing limb or organ made it _pretty_ easy to tell one from the others.

Next, he escorted Ciel to one of the household phones that were in close to the kitchen-that way; Sebastian had _no_ reason to become hostile with Claude about Ciel using a haphazardly placed phone in the house. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Claude quietly cleaned up in the kitchen. Sebastian every now and then gazed out the window for long periods of time before giving Claude those very unnecessary smirks once in a while.

Not that receiving smirks bothered him in the least, but as soon as Sebastian began to close in on him-

Things became _quite_ uncomfortable.

Sebastian resumed the spot to the left of Claude, watching him do his job once again. He just _stood_ there, that silly smirk curled up on his lips while _watching_-it was a tad bit creepy for a demon to be watched so peculiarly by another.

"I'm still quite astounded that you would permit the Young Master and me inside, Claude." Sebastian said with his lips quirking upwards as he spoke.

"As a butler, it's only a correct procedure to bring guests in whether they are enemies or not." Claude quickly said-if he hadn't been a butler, those two would not have earned any sympathy from the Trancy household.

Sebastian's smirk faded finally, his gazed averted to out the window again. The room fell silent for once until Sebastian faced Claude again as he was instead drying dishes carefully. Sebastian swiped up a dry cloth and started to assist him rather than just watching-not that he wasn't also still watching him in that irregular fashion, but at least he was helping out in the kitchen.

"If I correctly remember, you had a very _anomalous_ distaste for rain. I do wonder if you still hold that _fear_." Sebastian whispered while inching momentarily closer to Claude-whom of which nearly whipped his head around and glared at the _very_ pokey Sebastian.

"It was _never_ a fear. Only a strong _aversion, _like that of yours for dogs-if I _also_ remember correctly." Claude snapped in a low tone, rather surprised that he had found himself worked up over such a small thing.

And of course, Sebastian smirked once _more_-then proceeding to chuckle at Claude. Then, to taunt Claude further-he _splashed_ sink water at _Claude_.

What was Sebastian, like _five_?

"It's very amusing how rain still forms you into such a stingy demon-_more so _than usual, of course, Claude." Sebastian teased him with a quick attempt to snatch Claude's glasses-Claude smacked his hand away just as swiftly.

Two could play _that_ game.

Claude shouldered Sebastian roughly and sending Sebastian a brief step or two to the left farther-only with Sebastian to return to his resumed spot at Claude's side and poke his face dangerously close to Claude. Sebastian carefully emptied his hands and invaded whatever personal space by Claude's left ear had been saved up to then-

"_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout-_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain-_

_Now the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."_

Claude was speechless.

Not only had Sebastian _really_ know where to hit him-

But he had abused a child's rhyme to do just that.

Sebastian wasn't left smirking after his small victory though-no, he had a silly _smile_ on his face.

And Claude, well-he was _flustered_.

Perhaps he might still have questioned Sebastian's validity as a butler, especially when it came to his very _un_-butler like antics-

But even Claude had to admit he had a way of cheering up a quite despondent spider on the dreariest of nights.

/So…I've never written a Claude and Sebastian before…

All I could think of when Silver Tears mentioned the water fight scene was a rainy day.

And thus; the perfect opportunity for Sebastian to serenade him with a children's rhyme.

I'd be surprised if you read it and weren't tempted to sing or hum along. /


	18. Envy

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel

Envy

Ciel had never liked cats.

They were always shedding clumps of fur all over the place, ripping away at carefully formed fabrics with their merciless claws, producing shrill noises believed to be _cute_, and even _trying_ to take the position of man's best friend-which clearly belonged to dogs.

But Ciel couldn't be fooled. He knew better than anyone what home-wreckers cats were.

After all, they had stolen the utmost dear thing to Ciel-

Sebastian's heart.

From the very beginning of the contract, Ciel had made it _quite_ clear that he was allergic to felines. Sure Sebastian had shown slight objection to it, such as sneaking a few kittens into the garden bushes-it wasn't like Sebastian was _that_ sneaky to hide the thing Ciel was most allergic to on the estate and hope for him not to find out eventually-but Ciel would just let them stay there. Perhaps it was because he knew they had no where else to go, or because he knew Sebastian would continue to sneak them until his habit got to a dangerous point where he would _have_ to rid the estate of them for Ciel's health.

Well, whatever the case was for Ciel being kind to the kittens that Sebastian had taken in, Sebastian had surprisingly in response never acted any differently.

Sebastian had never been oblivious to anything Ciel had done before, so what had blinded him this time around?

Ciel suspected the cats.

As cute as people thought they were, they were certainly attention hogs-if Ciel tried to hurt himself out of the blue, Sebastian would have to _first_ stop playing with those balls of fluff not _so_ hidden in the garden bushes, _and then_ come to Ciel's rescue from himself. Honestly, how _long_ did it take before petting little balls of fur that carried pathogens and parasites in their forests of fluff became boring? It was incredible how people could be so attracted to those _things_.

What was _more_ astonishing was how Sebastian managed to become captured by these _things_.

After all, Sebastian did not take a liking to just _anything_.

Sebastian was very subtle about his dislikes. For instance, he wasted no time disposing of whatever frilly bonnet Lizzie had shoved upon him during her visit or wiping off the unseen germs Grell had ever left if he ever managed to touch a hair on Sebastian. On the other hand, things that Sebastian liked were treated the complete opposite-Sebastian often praised and sent adoring looks off to things he liked-

Which meant cats.

Ciel would _of course_ receive praise from Sebastian-Sebastian was his butler, and what good was a butler if he couldn't make the master feel good about themselves?

Case in point, Ciel didn't like Cats because they stole what was clearly meant to be _his_.

Sebastian belonged to _Ciel_, and certainly not any _cat_.

But it wasn't as if Ciel hadn't given cats a chance.

He had given them a _very_ clear warning a while back, regarding _their_ trespassing.

It couldn't have been more than a few weeks back when Ciel had tried to approach the kittens-just for the occasion; he had intentionally asked the trio of servants to keep Sebastian. It was the least they could do after reeking of cats when entering the household and endangering the young master's health, wasn't it? He didn't want to guilt them into helping him, but asking them for such silly favors was a major blow to his pride.

It wasn't difficult to move himself from his office to the patio outside without being spotted. Next, he climbed down to the garden without hurting himself-he wasn't _un_-athletic in the least, he simply chose to avoid great amounts of physical work if unnecessary. Once down in the garden grounds, he practically lurked around for those kittens-

He lowered himself down by the bushes, carefully spreading apart the bushes one by one until he was greeted by a rather large pile of fluffy bluish-gray balls of fur. They directed their meows at Ciel upon him opening the right bush as if they were motion detectors-not that he could hate them for being too young to not know better.

Ciel crouched down and pointed at the swarming pile of kittens-they weren't going to understand him, but it was worth a shot. Maybe they were smarter than dogs, as Sebastian had pointed out…

"Ok, now listen here little kitten. We need to talk."

A barrage of shrieks and mewls busted out, his little crowd of kittens now actively _responding_ to him.

"You see, we need to get something straight-you are kittens and I'm the owner of this land. I _own_ this place, this _home_ of yours. I don't care about you staying here out of my way until you get bigger and find some other place to reside, just…just…"

Ciel face-palmed himself-he was _seriously_ taking this too far, talking to kittens like they were humans. No one was around to watch him talk to them this way, but it was so embarrassing…

"…quit hogging Sebastian."

A quieter round of mewls started, mostly at the mention of Sebastian's name-not that he was surprised in anyway.

"The truth is he loves cats more than anything, so…you little guys beat me to him. I mean, you didn't even _try_ to, but I still like him and all…he's _mine_, but _not_ mine at the same time because of you little guys, so…"

The kittens shut up. It would have been nicer had they been less talkative before, but now it was like he was giving a speech to an audience-an audience of _kittens_.

"…try to be fair with me here. I don't like sharing; especially when it comes down to Sebastian-so don't you little guys even _dare_ to hog him for your selves. Are we understood?"

Only a select few of kittens meowed in response, but he wasn't in the mood to really care about which kittens objected to him. They were still only kittens after all, so what did their opinions-_if_ they had any to begin with-even matter?

Ciel immediately afterwards started to close the bush back to how he found it-only _then_ the kittens wouldn't shut up. Sure, _now_ they didn't want to be quiet. He shushed the kittens and gently nudged back with his foot the quickly escaping balls of fur trying to reel him back within the bush. A few clung on with their under-developed excuses of claws, leaving Ciel in quite the predicament.

What was he supposed to do, kick his foot and hope they flung off?

Ciel plucked them off quickly one by one, dropping them into the soft landing pad of a pile the other kittens had formed in a clump. They squirmed a little, not liking the extra loose amount of fur at the back of their necks finally put in use. Once all back, he shut the bush and made a quick exit-hopefully he could get out of there sooner than when they would begin meowing again.

Next he hurried to return to his office without being caught. He had done a nice job of just that until an unsuspecting Sebastian had caught him mid-stride through the hallway to his office.

"Young Master-why, _there_ you are. I had been curious as to where you had been hiding." Sebastian said in an overly-jolly manner, a wave of relief rolling over his face.

"I was taking a stroll through the manor." Ciel lied flatly.

"How interesting, for the Young Master to take a stroll through the manor today of all days." Sebastian said with his lips quirking upward into a smirk.

"Interesting?"

"Seeing as the Young Master did not have any company to stroll with, I would not have foreseen you to take a stroll…"

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian. He _would_ have snorted at Sebastian and given a nice little retort-

Had his nose not started to act up. It was runny and it was painful to hold the pressure of a sneeze inside.

There was tingling and some irritation-and of course the worse thing he could have done was to _rub_ his hands which had _touched_ the cats over his _nose_.

But he did without thinking.

Ciel let out a painfully strong sneeze, Sebastian searched in his pocket for a tissue. He avoided rubbing his hands over his nose again as Sebastian wiped off his face carefully.

"Young Master, are you perhaps coming down with the flu?" Sebastian asked nicely as he patiently waited after Ciel's continuous amounts of sneezes to wipe his face off.

"I don't think so. It's _only_ a sneeze."

"The manor is very clean; I can't imagine what would ever cause the Young Master to sneeze."

Ciel paused for a moment, ignoring the building up of pressure inside his nose-

The _kittens_ were to blame.

He groaned and mumbled something about it might have been a flu he picked up from around the manor. Sebastian all too quickly scooped him into bed to be looked after carefully, and then rushed off to retrieve medicine for the Young Master. The not very pleased Ciel sat in bed, _quite_ furious with the kittens.

He could _not_ get them off the estate fast enough.

/Sorry guys for the belated update, the laptop with _all_ the saved chapters is under repair, so made you a filler. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope the fillers to last you until Friday aren't terrible because I'm trying here… /


	19. Outtakes

Disclaimer; I don't own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

/I finally started the manga, and so here are a few outtakes. Crack and small doses of bashing, be warned? /

Outtakes

"_That Girl"_

Ranmao was quite the silent girl-

But being Lau's personal assassin, why would she be anything other than silent?

Aside from the point, she liked Lau. There had been times when Lau referred to them as siblings, but not by blood as he stroked his hands down her thighs in public-

She really, _really_, liked Lau.

And for that, she could put up with some vulgar touching in front of others if necessary. The only thing she _wouldn't_ put up with was Lau referring to her as just _"some girl"_.

She was Lau's assassin, non-blood related sister, and near lover-not to _ever_ be confused with one of _those_ lowly opium girls hiding in his underground den. Instead of talking out her fury with the carefree Lau, she had eventually come across a much better and clearer way of getting her message across-

Every now and again she would smash a few prized vases of his and stand there quietly, waiting to see who would apologize first-

If he didn't want to be the next _item_ to get smashed, he had better be the loser.

_Spiked Lemonade_

It was a hot day out, being summer after all.

The servants were yet again outside and doing everything _but_ their jobs, _again_-

Finnian mixed up the herbicide with the plant food, Bard was taking a cigarette break, Maylene stood there idly, and Tanaka…well, he sat there making little 'Oh ho ho' noises while enjoying his tea.

Sebastian sent the trio off with an abrupt scold before returning the Young Master's side-it was time for tea and a snack, having been delayed briefly by the need to whip the trio into place. Sebastian wheeled the cart around to the Young Master, noticing something a bit off-

When had he received a cup of lemonade? It was sitting there plainly at his side, but Ciel didn't seem interested in it-rather, Ciel flatly offered it instead generously to Sebastian.

Sebastian regarded it as a treat and thanked the Young Master after sipping it down quickly-not that demons needed to consume _normal_ foods to be full, but it would have been rude to refuse the Young Master.

Sour tastes were not of interest to Sebastian, and gulping down lemonade reminded him how bitter it was the last time he tried it. In fact, the bitterness stuck in his mouth for a while until fading halfway through the day as Sebastian prepared dinner for the Young Master.

But the only thing worse than a bitter taste in his mouth, had to most _certainly_ be hallucinations on the job-

Sebastian begun filleting salmon for dinner, only to notice his depth perception was very much so off the mark. Sebastian took a short break to collect himself before going any further-the last thing he needed to do was chop off a hand in the middle of dinner preparations. _That_ would delay him quite a bit.

And something-just _something_ was noticeably wrong with him.

Everywhere he looked in the kitchen there were swirling colors, small creatures hanging from cupboards, and weird sounds. Atop everything, the heartburn he was receiving was the least worrisome thing on his list.

He wobbled in a hurry past hallucinated cats and swirling colors to the Young Master's office-it _had_ to be the lemonade from earlier.

"Young Master, I must ask you something," Sebastian asked quietly, one hand clenched over his heartburn-throbbing chest.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's face darkened-Sebastian was not to disturb him during work.

"I was curious about the lemonade from earlier, Young Master. I was wondering _where_ it came from-"

"You'd have to ask Tanaka."

"Pardon?"

"He gave it to me earlier, but I got a headache after one sip."

Sebastian paused.

Apparently Tanaka not only enjoyed alcoholic drinks, but he liked to combine them in non-alcoholic drinks such as the one Ciel had tasted-

And of course, the lemonade Sebastian had become drunk from.

_Intimidation_

Sebastian feared no human. He was a merciless, sadistic, and cruel if given the chance-

Well, he _was_ undefeatable until a certain aunt had put Sebastian in submission.

And this, as it seemed, could _not_ be undone.

It was just another morning in the Phantomhive manor-

Sebastian came in, opened the curtains, woke up and dressed the Young Master, then left the room.

Ciel really hadn't felt it necessary to read over his schedule had it not been for an uneasy Sebastian.

Sebastian was _fidgety._ He had on a smile, yet his shoulders quivered.

"Sebastian, come here. Read me the schedule for today, and-just _stand_ still..." Ciel growled, motioning an anxious Sebastian to come closer.

"My apologies, how rude of me to forget…"

Sebastian started to count his fingers as he went along and named events for the day.

"First music lessons, then fencing afterwards…and later on, we might…hopefully _not_, as the events for the day will be delayed or cancelled, but…you see…your _aunt_ is coming by later, and...Yes. I must go make preparations…immediately…"

With that, Sebastian twirled around too fast for Ciel to catch a hold of his coattail as dashed out. Something was certainly not _right_ with Sebastian, but Ciel couldn't place his finger on it.

Ciel didn't monitor the behavior of Sebastian throughout the day, so it was easy to forgive and forget about Sebastian previously-that is, until lunchtime came around.

At first Ciel waited at his office desk as always, patiently holding out for Sebastian's sweets and tea at lunch. He lasted a good ten minutes before becoming worried-either Ciel's aunt had arrived, or Sebastian was late. He didn't like either of the two, nor the next thing-

The door opened and instead _Tanaka_ was delivering his lunch-he was glad it wasn't any of the other three servants, but for it to not be _Sebastian_ was the real problem.

Ciel shot up from his desk, motioning furiously to the cart and Tanaka.

"What is _this-_no _Sebastian_, only _you_ delivering lunch? Where on earth is he now?" Ciel fumed, nearly about to attack the poor old messenger.

"Oh, mister Michaelis seems to be very much so under the weather while preparing for your aunt's arrival. I had last seen him in the library, I do believe…"

Ciel pushed his seat aside and stomped past Tanaka-he would deal with lunch later. For now, he had an 'under the weather' butler to straighten out.

He hurried down to the much unorganized library and hopped over yet-to-be-organized books. There was no sight of Sebastian around the bookcases, and he was not cleaning up the piles of books on the floor-

No, no. He was hiding under a table, _curled up_ and mumbling something crazy to himself.

He was _certainly_ not ok.

Ciel crouched down and grabbed onto Sebastian, shaking him by the shoulders violently back and forth. If Sebastian wasn't so nicely planted to the ground, he might have fallen back onto Ciel.

"Sebastian, snap out of it!" Ciel barked, pounding a small fist on his back.

"Young Master…if your aunt comes, she can't see me, I'm so…so…" Sebastian whimpered, covering his face with his hands.

"Sebastian…? You're freaking me out here, so you better stop…seriously…"

"_Indecent_."

Ciel paused and leaned closer to Sebastian-he was _seriously_ flipping him out too.

"Sebastian…?"

"_Indecent-I'm so indecent, she says…indecent…that's all I am…indecent…I don't deserve to be seen by the Young Master, looking so…indecent…"_ Sebastian whispered as he started to practically rock himself under the table.

He sighed, not pleased with the mess of his butler-

His aunt had done _quite_ a number on him, apparently.

_The Ring_

Lizzie did not understand a lot of things about Ciel-and even _that_ was an understatement.

She just didn't _get_ Ciel.

She couldn't let him wear his own clothes, she couldn't let him be alone, and she certainly couldn't allow him to be himself. Ciel still had to be a gentleman about it, or else he would get a nice little lecture from Sebastian later.

In the end, Ciel put up with Lizzie. She could push, and push him, but she wouldn't achieve the feat of ever breaking him-

Until she messed with Ciel's family ring.

_That_ was a _big_ no-no.

It happened back on the day Lizzie had finally showed back up at the Phantomhive manor, the first time after it had been restored. She snuck in _somehow_ without Sebastian's knowledge, and began her terror of pink and frill.

Bard, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka, and even Sebastian were required to wear her dress-up costumes. Ciel had more mature attire, but still something she had picked out. Ciel was forced into a blue costume, something that made her squeal excitedly until she noticed he wasn't following her absolute rule-

"Ciel, you're not wearing the ring!"

"Excuse me?" Ciel asked, not sure how he could have _possibly_ not followed her every order.

"You're wearing that…that _ugly_ ring! It's not the one I picked out for you!"

Ciel withdrew a few steps back, carefully rubbing his hand over the precious family ring like she had hurt its feelings. Lizzie only riled up more, pouting and lunging to snatch that inanimate object that so _clearly_ diverted his attention from her.

"Lizzie, give that back!"

"No, I'm _tired_ of this _stupid_ ring!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her puny lungs, chucking the ring down at the floor as hard as her arm pitched.

And almost in slow-motion, the ring collided with the floor and shattered like glass crashing into a million pieces.

All three servants gasped. Lizzie continued to growl at the over-killed heirloom, and Ciel-well Ciel would have nicely slapped all the pink and happiness out of Lizzie if Sebastian hadn't stopped him mid-bitchslap and placed his new cane in his grip.

"It seems as if the Young Master has forgotten his new cane, which he has long awaited for." Sebastian cattily covered up for the Young Master's near slip-up.

Ciel angrily crouched down and picked up the ring-Sebastian must have been testing him to see if he was angry enough to take the cane to Lizzie, having clear awareness of his fury. Lizzie stopped growling; only pouting like the stubborn little princess she so thought she was.

"Miss Elizabeth, please try to understand-the ring was a family heirloom, passed down from the Young Master's preceding members." Sebastian explained out loud, almost to make Lizzie feel bad rather than understand.

"Wait, but then that means…Ciel, I'm so…sorry…" Lizzie whispered quietly.

Ciel quietly stood back up, the remaining parts to his once precious centered in his palm. He gazed over at it carefully, and Lizzie dared to come closer. In looked rather sentimental for a few silent moments-

Until Ciel quickly bounced the ring off her forehead, and apparently Ciel had quite the arm as Lizzie fell over onto her back, sobbing.

_That_ time Sebastian hesitated to help out, slowly coming to pluck her from the ground. Lizzie continued to sob even after the servants had dragged her away for comforting.

Meanwhile, Sebastian pulled Ciel aside and gave him an expectant look-no words, just silent messages for a few minutes. Once there was sound though, Ciel received quite the comment.

"That was a very nice shot, Young Master. Excellent use of props."

Ciel smirked in unison with Sebastian.

_That_ would teach her to touch his ring.

/Don't tell me you didn't enjoy Ciel getting her back for the ring, or a drunk Sebastian.

And if you read the manga, Ciel's aunt has this weird thing for calling Sebastian 'indecent', and I guess he takes it to heart…/


	20. Rules of Seduction

Disclaimer; I don't own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

Pairing; Ciel x Sebastian

Rules of Seduction

Ciel Phantomhive was keen on Sebastian-

He didn't make a large deal over every time Sebastian flaunted himself or teased Ciel, but Ciel was fully aware. He didn't miss anything about Sebastian.

Ciel wasn't disgusted or anything by Sebastian-in fact, quite the _opposite_.

He really, _really_ liked Sebastian.

But hey, he was not only engaged already but was at some point and time going to be his butler's next meal. What was he supposed to do?

Ciel sat and watched…and watched…and _watched_.

He wished he could've made a move, but with his already amateur tactics with girls like Lizzie…he didn't stand a _chance_ with Sebastian.

Or at least-not without playing dirty.

The first time Ciel tried his luck with Sebastian, it was during an afternoon snack. Sebastian had served up a cup of the Young Master's favorite Earl Grey tea and caramelized pears on the side. Ciel liked fruits and sweet things, so he wasn't too wary of caramelized pears-this Sebastian was aware of as he tested the Young Master on purpose.

Ciel poked at the pears a few times, eventually shoveling a few in his mouth. _This_ made Sebastian smile for sure.

He _loved_ to watch Ciel enjoy his hard work. And Ciel-well, he loved the food but not nearly as much as he did the smile from Sebastian.

Bites before finishing Ciel poked the last pear atop his fork and waved it at Sebastian, whom looked rather confused.

"Sebastian, I want you to do something." Ciel said in a low tone, twirling the fork around idly like he was playing with his food in a manner Sebastian didn't like.

"Young Master?"

"I want you…to try this pear. You don't ever taste your own food, you know." Ciel taunted him on purpose, holding the fork up to Sebastian.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ciel, almost contemplating if it was a trap as usual-

Which it _was_.

And Sebastian leaned down and bit the pear off the fork, taking the bait. Maybe Sebastian eating the pear looked a _little_ more sensual than usual, but Ciel wasn't to complain.

The next time Ciel baited Sebastian on was during his pre-bedtime bath. He waited in the tub for Sebastian; his body lounged back to the edge while Sebastian returned from fetching soap and shampoo. _Usually_ Ciel sat up straight or was leaned forward in the tub for Sebastian to clean him, leaving his back facing Sebastian the whole time even if he had to reach around Ciel normally.

A once again bemused Sebastian stared down Ciel, who gave him the best empty returned stare.

"Young Master?"

"I'm still sore from Lizzie tackling me today."

"Very well, I will bathe you in such a position." Sebastian said plainly as he kneeled down to bath Ciel.

Ciel remained lounged back in the tub as Sebastian rubbed him down with soap, taking painfully slow on what looked like to be purpose. Sebastian washed then his hair, weaving his fingers delicately through his wet bluish-gray locks. Finally, Sebastian ended the bath with a firm massage for Ciel-yes Ciel had fibbed just a _tad_ about Lizzie's tackle being as rough as to mean a massage for Ciel. Not that Sebastian had called him out yet, so perhaps he hadn't been spotted on his lie?

Sebastian carried out the massage normally, rubbing at Ciel's shoulders then his sides-

Only this time, Ciel made sure to be nice and show some gratification-a _few_ teasing noises and groans with a squirm here or there at Sebastian's touch, and well…

Sebastian seemed most amused. In fact, just for that Ciel considered arching himself just for the fun of it from Sebastian's touch-

But as Sebastian drew the massage to a slow halt, it would have clearly blown his cover.

The last time Ciel tried baiting Sebastian on was before bedtime. Being dressed for bed by Sebastian was normal as Ciel didn't put any effort forth to making Sebastian touch him more than necessary.

It wasn't like he wouldn't have _minded_ being touched a little extra, but that would have drawn Sebastian's attention for sure.

Instead Ciel let himself be placed in bed and then tucked under the covers. He waited for Sebastian to say good night and reach for the door slowly as he turned his back-

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelped as he sat upright in bed quickly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sebastian obediently whirled around and kneeled back down to Ciel's bedside. There was a look of sincerity that Ciel could have _sworn_ he spotted, but he didn't say anything.

He wasn't about to ruin the moment, as wrong as it was.

"Young Master?"

"Sebastian…I just…"

The words that Ciel wanted to come out of his mouth just _wouldn't_.

He wanted to lie, to tell Sebastian some phony excuse to pull Sebastian into his trap-but his mouth refused.

"Young Master, is everything alright? Do you require something more?" Sebastian said in a quiet voice and standing back up to inspect Ciel.

"No, Sebastian. I need…I mean, I think what I'd _like_ is…could you…um…"

Ciel averted his gaze to the bed sheets, gripping the fabrics under his nails. If the sheets were alive, he would have nervously strangled them to death.

Sebastian must have read his body in whatever light there was, as he reached down and ruffled his hair. Ciel glared at him through disheveled locks-and Sebastian only perched down on the edge of the bed response.

And then he _chuckled_.

At Ciel.

"Young Master, there's no need to be bashful about orders."

"Bashful-Sebastian, I don't even know what you're talking about so-_Sebastian_!"

Ciel growled out Sebastian's name angrily, not appreciating an unwelcome scooping up motion from Sebastian-who ever gave him the ok to go ahead and put Ciel in his lap out of nowhere?

Ciel squirmed and pounded at Sebastian's chest with his weak little fists. Sebastian was still grinning, enjoying a clearly caught off-guard Ciel.

"You find this funny, don't you?" Ciel snapped in a low tone.

"Oh no, this is not humorous in the least Young Master."

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Because the Young Master is very _cute_ when he has lost."

Ciel paused for a second or two.

_Lost_?

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian leaned his face forward, closing in dangerously to Ciel…

"The Young Master didn't honestly believe that I would pass on playing with the Young Master?"

"Wait, Sebastian…you…you-"

Sebastian smiled.

"What butler would ignore their master?"

/Sebastian _would_ be well tuned into something like that.

And thank you everyone for reading/watching or…just commenting. /


	21. Midnight Snack

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian (Here you go, a nice little lemon.)

Midnight Snack

Ciel was clever, cunning, and sometimes a bit sly when he wanted to be.

Most of the time he had no reason to do more than slump around the mansion and let Sebastian do all the work for him, so surely no one was aware of his hidden astuteness.

Well, not even Sebastian could have seen Ciel's craftiness unfold -

As Ciel decided after his bathe one night, he came to the conclusion that his stomach was full, but yet…

He still had an appetite for Sebastian's snacks.

Patiently he played along with Sebastian tucking him under the covers. A few minutes after 'bedtime', Ciel crept quietly out of bed slowly to avoid a creaking noise as he scurried downstairs. A few times he paused to check for Sebastian, but it looked rather safe.

Once in the kitchen, Ciel passed on bothering with the lights in order to draw less attention to his sneaking around in the kitchen at an unreasonable hour. He stumbled some here and there, but a little difficulty was not enough to stop a young earl with a midnight craving-

However, Sebastian catching him in the middle of raiding the fridge might have been.

For quite a while Ciel stared back awkwardly with Sebastian, his face resembling that of a deer in headlights.

"Young Master…"

"Sebastian. I don't want to hear it."

Sebastian made his sauntering-like way over to the fridge, ushering Ciel away. Before he could do so, he had _quite_ some difficulty prying chocolate syrup from Ciel's grip.

"Young Master, I need you to please release the syrup."

"I'm hungry."

"That cannot be. The Young Master is certainly full, but perhaps instead has an appetite?"

"Same thing."

"Oh, but that is not true in the least."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, not appreciating a correction on an empty stomach.

"I don't appreciate that attitude of yours."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"But Young Master, I was simply stating a fact-"

"Just let me have the syrup!"

"As your butler, I cannot allow you to have snacks at untimely hours."

"I don't care."

"It throws off your eating schedule."

"I-_don't_-care. End of story!" Ciel growled, yanking the bottle back towards himself-

And by pure accident, Sebastian just _happened_ to let the bottle go also. And Ciel, well…He was splashed in syrup. Sebastian and Ciel stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"And how do you expect to get _this_ off me?" Ciel snapped in a low tone, sticky chocolate dripping off him.

Sebastian scratched his chin, coming up with what was probably an eccentric plan as his lips ever so deviously quirked into his trademark smirk.

This was not going to end well for Ciel, and he could tell-

Aside from the fact that without warning Sebastian proceeded to skillfully swipe the sticky-sweet dripping mess of chocolate syrup from Ciel's face with his tongue.

And frankly Ciel was very, _very_ confused to say the least.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then Sebastian used one hand to guide his face in a tilting way as he continued on casually. Ciel left his attempts to question him at that, merely for the fact that he wasn't about to test out if Sebastian would poke too much further on his face.

So for a minute or two more Ciel apprehensively stood and waited through the duration of Sebastian's tongue-bath over his face. Once over Sebastian wiped his mouth and then wiped Ciel's face off with a kitchen towel.

Sebastian looked pleased with his work. And Ciel-

Not so much.

"Ok, now seriously…Sebastian…,"Ciel started to flail his arms, frustrated at Sebastian's nonsensical method of cleaning his face, "What was _that_?"

"That was a tongue-bath, was it not?"

"Sure, I got that."

"So what is the Young Master pondering about? Would the Young Master like me to continue?"

"I mean, I want you to clean the mess that _you_ made, but-"

"That is a yes?"

"Yes, you can clean me if you use-"

"Very well, Young Master." Sebastian purred, kneeling down to Ciel's height quickly.

"Whoa, what-_Sebastian_!" Ciel yelped while jerking away at the sensation of Sebastian's tongue dancing away at his sensitive skin hidden under his nightshirt.

After a few weak pushes and shoves at Sebastian, it seemed to be quite futile to even try and tear the happily leeching away butler at his stomach. Not that he really _wanted_ to get carried away with Sebastian cleaning him in unnecessary areas, but in the direction things were headed…

He could only control his body _so_ much.

Sebastian of course, would never overlook something like that. He paused from the tongue-bath in order to give Ciel his best impression of an innocent expression.

"Young Master, I must say-"

"Shut up."

Sebastian made a motion to indicate he had zipped his mouth closed-then proceeded to teasingly make up for his lack of use of words for taunting Ciel's overly welcoming body with a lightly placed hand over Ciel below. Ciel groaned and glared at Sebastian.

"Bastard."

Sebastian grinned and tilted his head contently. He was _way_ too good at this…

But Sebastian didn't stop there.

He continued to trace the outline of Ciel's eager self; his sly fingers urging on Ciel to let him do what they both knew had to be done.

With little dignity still intact, Ciel sent one last spiteful glare at Sebastian.

"Just get. It. Over with." Ciel snarled through his gritted teeth.

Sebastian gave him a quick nod, and went away to work by beginning with scooping Ciel off his feet and then placing him atop a countertop. Ciel averted his gaze, knowing quite well that looking at Sebastian would give him all too much pleasure at that point.

Sebastian bit the tip of his gloves, sliding off his gloves with his teeth. Next he rolled Ciel's nightshirt up swiftly before pulling him closer to the edge for a much unwanted preparation-

Ciel bucked and wailed through Sebastian's attempts to muffle him with rough kisses, because _both_ of them would be in big trouble if they got caught. Sebastian could keep him quiet for the most part, had Ciel not every now and again broken the kiss and let out loud noises from the back of his throat.

"Sebas...Seba-_ahh_, hold on! I'm not...read- I'm not...read-_y!_" Ciel barked, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life as Sebastian was nearly rushing him.

"Young Master, please bear with me. I promise this will not take very long, and you will be back in bed before you know it." Sebastian purred, positioning Ciel once again to his liking.

Ciel opened his mouth to scold Sebastian sharply-

Only instead came out in the formation of Sebastian's name in a throaty moan. Sebastian would have chuckled or teased Ciel had his mouth _also_ not been occupied by the low groans reflexively calling Ciel while he went on with his business.

Not that as Sebastian made haste of Ciel's problem he didn't also put somewhat effort into refraining himself from injuring Ciel in the process. But as a butler, the Young Master's safety came first even in the matters of making love…

Promptly afterwards, Sebastian made a record time for cleaning up in the kitchen in order to send the Young Master to bed. He tucked him in for a second time; most _definitely_ sure Ciel wouldn't attempt to sneak food again on his watch.

Should he go against Sebastian's bedtime rules once more, Sebastian would make Ciel learn his lesson-

And who knew, maybe Sebastian would not need to refrain himself from Ciel the next time around?

/I figured I haven't done a lemon in a while, so I hope this lasts you until my next update.

And I apologize for lacking a smutty climax; I'm working on writing lemon scenes…still…/


	22. Cuddle

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

Pairing: Soma x Agni

Cuddle

Soma was hyper.

He normally was bouncing around the place looking for attention-though he usually created more chaos than anything when trying to help Ciel, but that was not his fault…

He had more energy than he knew what to do with. Soma had _tried_ to help Agni, which ended with a kindly put in his place Prince. The only other people he could assist were Ciel and Sebastian-

So other than watching the townhouse under the help of Agni and helping taste curry, Soma really didn't have any strength for these sorts of things.

With all his remaining energy that Soma had not used up _again_, Soma was still hyper and restless as ever. If he didn't calm down soon he'd have trouble falling asleep once more, creating yet again difficulty for Agni since if he didn't go to sleep then neither would Agni.

Soma appreciated his devotion, realizing he was a bit of a handful for Agni sometimes-

Thus he set out to try and make himself go to sleep without any help. He climbed into bed early one of the nights he and Agni were still watching over the townhouse, giving Agni a warning ahead of time that he was _surely_ going to go bed on time.

Agni looked rather dubious of the idea, but none the less encouraged Soma toward it even if it was against his gut. The prince called the shots, after all.

Without further disturbances from the prince, Agni readied himself for bed. This peacefulness of the prince not setting off any more chaos was relieving-

Had it lasted for more than an hour or so, it would have been a bit nicer…

But then again, there was no helping Soma rushing over to Agni's room in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. Soma stood at the door, sobbing and whining Agni's name with a pillow clutched for dear life between his arms.

Agni was only enabling him further if he allowed him to stay with him in his bed, but when Soma made such a pitiful mess of himself, who was Agni to deny him at least _some_ comforting?

"My prince, what is the matter?" Agni asked quietly while rubbing his eyes, having been distracted from going to sleep.

"Agni…I-I…the rain is really l-loud…and it's _really_ scary and lonely in there…and, and...I can't sleep." Soma sniffled, scurrying over to Agni's bedside.

Agni sighed and patted the young prince's head. He was undeniably cute when he fretted.

"Very well my prince, if you'd like you may accompany me in bed-"

"Agni, you're the best!" Soma purred and slithered into the bed and under the sheets without complete permission.

Agni looked a bit stupefied. Sure in the past he had shared a _few_ intimate moments with Soma, but never had he actually shared a sleeping space with him. His _prince_ was in a small space with him, closely packed under fabrics together.

Soma wasn't disconcerted in the least, even as he nonchalantly nuzzled himself into Agni. And Agni-

He didn't _hate_ the proximity between him and his prince.

Agni _liked_ the closeness, the snuggling, but…

If his rapid heartbeat didn't give him away, nothing else would.

So there they lay under the sheets, Agni nervously trying to remain calm and Soma cuddling away at his chest. Soma perhaps had become distracted as well, seeing as it took him awhile to recognize Agni's irregularly hurried heartbeat.

"Agni."

"My prince?"

"Your heart is pounding." Soma inquired curiously, tilting his head with interest.

"Well now, that's…because I'm very happy to have the prince around."

Soma's face lit up, amplifying Agni's heartbeat.

"You…you mean it?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you."

Soma sniffled and buried his head into Agni's chest once more. Agni ruffled the young prince's hair, ignoring the fact he'd have to re-brush it later anyhow.

"Agni, you're so kind to me…and I…I'm so selfish, you know?"

"Selfish?"

"I woke you up from sleeping, and now…now I'm probably making you uncomfortable in your own bed…"

"Nonsense, I enjoy your company. The prince worries too much." Agni chuckled, finally snuggling back the prince.

Soma sniffled, each sniffle in a gradually softer pitch than the previous.

"Agni, your heart gets louder when I get closer to you..."

Agni sighed. He enjoyed this little bit of intimacy, but he was really not feeling up to making a confession to the prince just yet. He was just a _tad_ bit too tired for that right now.

"Hey Agni, if you listen to your heart…it sounds like it's pounding just for me."

"Perhaps it is."

"Like it's talking to me?"

"Or perhaps…my prince…it's singing you a lullaby, since you had difficulty falling asleep."

Soma jolted up, gasping in excitement. Someone had just obliviously found the incorrect meaning behind Agni's words. Soma wiggled enthusiastically for a few seconds before snuggling back down to Agni.

"W-wait…if it's a lullaby…then why would…"

"My prince?" Agni asked in a concerned manner.

Without warning Soma snatched up Agni's hand and placed it over his chest.

_Soma_'s heart was racing.

"If it's a lullaby, then why is my heart also singing? Is it for you?" Soma fretted, pulling himself again into Agni's chest.

And for once, Agni lacked an explanation.

"A-Agni…if it's a lullaby also…and for you…then I _have_ to sleep here so you can sleep too."

"My prince, that's…"

"Right?"

Agni paused. The moment was perfect, and the line he wanted to say was cheesy, but…

"That's correct." Agni said plainly, snuggling the prince into his chest one last time for good.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to hear the duet of their hearts' lullabies for one night.

/I'm sorry that was so corny and…updated late.

But every time I think of this, I can imagine Soma walking up to Ciel and being like, 'Does _your_ heart sing a lullaby for Sebastian?'

And we can all assume Ciel's reaction with the furious blushing and passing on the question to Sebastian before bedtime…/


End file.
